Run Wild
by Shin Tok
Summary: 《La vengeance n'est jamais une ligne droite. C'est une forêt. On peut facilement s'y égarer, s'y perdre, oublier par où on est entré. Et quand la fortune sourit a la violence, à la laideur de la vengeance, cela semble une preuve irréfutable non seulement que Dieu existe, mais qu'on exécute sa volonté.》 [Suite de la fanfiction: Messages Codés]
1. Chapter 1

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Comme promis, voici donc la suite de Messages Codés ! Run Wild est donc basée sur la vengeance de Livaï, et je me dois de vous prévenir que cette histoire sera un peu moins soft que la précédente, bien que je compte garder le même humour ! Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, à la prochaine ! :) ]

* * *

Quelques mois après leur rencontre dans l'un des plus grands journaux d'Allemagne, la vie d'Eren Jäger ainsi que celle de Livaï Ackerman avait beaucoup changé. En effet, après s'être fait de nombreuses crasses et coups bas, leur relation avait beaucoup évolué. Cela allait-il durer malgré leurs tempéraments explosifs, ainsi que les troubles de la personnalité du plus jeune ?

Suite à cette nuit pleine de révélations, ils étaient prêts à tout abandonner. Leur appartement, leurs biens, tout serait laissé à l'abandon, comme s'il venaient de mourir subitement. Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, après avoir passé cette nuit forte en émotions, Eren avait préparé un sac de sport contenant le nécessaire pour leur longue croisade. L'atmosphère était assez tendue, c'était comme s'il y avait une sorte de gêne entre eux. Enfin, c'était beaucoup plus visible chez Eren, car pour le brun, il avait toujours son insupportable attitude "je-m'en-foutiste" qui énerverait n'importe qui.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent chez le plus vieux, afin qu'il prépare lui aussi son sac de voyage, Eren restait dans le couloir, attendant patiemment que "Messire" ait terminé, bien qu'il semblait prendre son temps, se foutant bien d'être attendu. Mais Eren ne fit aucune remarque, se disant bien qu'une dispute de bon matin n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée, surtout que le brun était passablement de mauvaise humeur depuis son réveil. Tandis qu'il attendait avec un self control incroyable, quelque chose attira son attention. En effet, dans le couloir, il remarqua que le vivarium avait été vidé. Il ne put alors retenir cette question, d'une voix assez aigue.

\- Tes deux monstres sont partis ?

Tandis que le plus vieux sortait de sa chambre avec un sac de sport sur l'épaule, il traversa le grand couloir, passant devant le châtain sans daigner le regarder, puis il souffla ces quelques mots d'un ton sarcastique, en guise de réponse.

\- Ouais, ils en avaient marre, alors ils sont sortis du vivarium et ils sont partis à l'aventure, à la conquête d'une vie meilleure, abruti.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me prendre de haut comme ça, tu sais, lâcha le plus jeune dans un long soupir, suivant le brun jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Si tu posais des questions moins débiles, peut-être que je ne te répondrai pas avec ce ton, rétorqua le brun tout en mettant tout l'argent liquide dont il disposait dans une pochette, avant de la ranger dans son sac.

\- Non mais vraiment, elles sont passées où ? Insista le plus jeune d'une voix peu rassurée tandis qu'il enfilait lentement ses chaussures, vérifiant tous les recoins de l'entrée du regard.

En entendant sa voix légèrement paniquée, le brun se tourna alors vers lui, un fin sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres, tandis qu'il se rapprocha lentement de lui, afin de lui murmurer d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Jäger ? T'as peur qu'elles soient en liberté et qu'elles grimpent furtivement le long de ton dos ? Lança-t-il tout en laissant grimper ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune, imitant les huit pattes de l'arachnide.

Eren fronça violemment les sourcils face à cette mauvaise plaisanterie, tandis qu'il recula vivement d'un pas en arrière, dégageant en même temps la main du brun à l'aide de la sienne.

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Brailla-t-il sur un ton pleins de reproches.

Le brun n'insista pas plus, son visage redevint neutre, tandis qu'il reprit ses occupations, enfilant sa veste, ainsi que ses chaussures, tout en lançant d'un ton désintéressé.

\- C'est Erwin qui s'en est débarrassé suite à mon arrestation.

Ah oui, son arrestation. Rien que de se rappeler ce délicieux moment, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eren, tout en restant prudent pour ne pas que le plus vieux le voit. D'ailleurs, suite à sa sortie de prison, il ne lui avait rien fait, il s'attendait à finir en plusieurs morceaux dans un sac poubelle, mais rien. La vengeance du plus vieux devait être très importante à ses yeux, pour qu'il le laisse s'en tirer de la sorte. M'enfin, connaissant l'énergumène, Eren ne devait pas se laisser endormir, car il pouvait très rapidement changer d'avis.

\- On s'casse, annonça le plus vieux d'une voix grave et intransigeante.

Le sac sur l'épaule, il descendit jusqu'à sortir de l'immeuble, accompagné du plus jeune, tandis qu'il zieutait la rue du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Le plus jeune, dans une incompréhension totale, se permit alors de lui préciser cette information qui lui semblait évidente.

\- Euh... Livaï, ta voiture est garée là...

Avait-il déjà des trous de mémoire ? Bon d'accord il était un peu plus vieux que le châtain, mais quand même, de là à oublier l'emplacement où il s'était garé quelques minutes plus tôt, ça craignait. Subitement, le brun posa son regard sur le plus jeune avec un dédain à peine caché, tandis qu'il lui répondit d'une manière sarcastique.

\- Bah ouais Eren, le meilleur moyen pour disparaître c'est de prendre ma voiture qui ne passe pas inaperçue, avec ma plaque d'immatriculation bien en évidence, abruti va.

Eren se retint de lui répondre, tout en grinçant brutalement des dents, tandis qu'il serrait violemment son poing comme pour ne pas exploser de colère. Alors Livaï, déjà qu'à la base c'était un connard fini, mais alors lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il méritait des coups dans sa sale gueule de mal baisé. Du moins c'est ce que se disait Eren à voix basse, dans de nombreux murmures incompréhensibles.

\- T'as dit quelque chose ?

Le ton agressif du brun le fit sortir de sa torpeur, tandis qu'il le fixait avec son regard noir et démoniaque habituel, souligné par de nombreuses cernes. Le plus jeune secoua légèrement la tête, prenant sur lui pour ne pas lui exploser sa colère en pleine figure, avec une énorme difficulté, murmurant faiblement un " Non, rien...". Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour qu'il perde totalement son intérêt pour le plus jeune. Apercevant une Clio noire sur le trottoir d'en face, il traversa subitement, avant de vérifier s'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Vu qu'il était très tôt, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, alors il posa son sac sur le sol, avant de sortir de sa poche de quoi crocheter la serrure. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la portière ne soit déverrouillée. Une fois cela fait, il ne tarda pas à ordonner au plus jeune, toujours d'un ton agressif.

\- Bouge-toi de monter.

Malgré la surprise, Eren ne se fit pas prier et monta dans la voiture du propriétaire inconnu, côté passager après avoir posé son sac à l'arrière. Le brun quant à lui, après avoir posé son sac à coté de celui du plus jeune, monta côté conducteur, avant de bidouiller quelques fils sous le volant, avec une dextérité et un calme stupéfiants. Subitement, le moteur se mit à rugir, prouvant que la voiture était prête à rouler. Le brun desserra alors le frein à main, enclencha ensuite les vitesses, avant de s'engager sur la route, conduisant à présent en direction d'un garage qu'il connaissait bien, à la sortie de la ville. Après quelques minutes, le brun se gara à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui avait spécialement ouvert pour lui, puis il descendit de la voiture, laissant le plus jeune à l'intérieur sans la moindre explication. Il rencontra le propriétaire quelques mètres plus loin, sous le regard curieux du châtain. Ce dernier vit le brun donner une bonne liasse de billets à l'homme en face de lui. Suite à cette transaction, le garagiste ne tarda pas à remplacer les deux plaques d'immatriculation par deux nouvelles, tandis que le brun en profita pour se griller une clope en attendant que la manoeuvre se termine.

Cela n'avait prit que quelques minutes au professionnel pour exécuter la pose, puis lorsqu'il eut fini, le brun remonta dans la voiture, la clope entre les lèvres, tandis qu'il bidouillait à nouveau les fils afin de la refaire démarrer. Une fois cela fait, il ordonna au châtain d'un ton sec, tandis que la cigarette l'empêchait d'articuler correctement.

\- Prends la carte routière qui est dans mon sac.

Le plus jeune fixa un moment le brun avec un air assez débile collé au visage, puis il hocha doucement la tête, avant de se tourner de son siège afin de récupérer l'objet dans le sac à l'arrière. Ce qu'il trouva dans ce dernier le fit écarquiller les yeux, puis déglutir bruyamment. Non il ne rêvait pas, il y avait un flingue muni d'un silencieux et puis... Une batte de baseball ? Alors qu'il avait totalement buggé face à cette découverte, le brun finit par perdre patience, et lui lança toujours sur le même ton sec et agressif.

\- Bon tu t'bouges ?

Cette agression verbale fit presque sursauter le plus jeune. Il saisit alors rapidement la carte routière, avant de refermer d'une vitesse similaire le sac, puis il retourna sur son siège afin de s'installer de nouveau correctement. Sans un mot, il déplia la grande carte, cherchant la capitale, puis la rue où ils se trouvaient, avant de demander au brun d'une voix agacée.

\- On va où ?

\- Wesselburen, montre-moi quelle route je dois prendre.

Le plus jeune prit un temps avant de trouver cette toute petite ville au nord du pays, puis il chercha ensuite la route à emprunter depuis Berlin. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, il s'adressa alors au brun, tout en lui montrant sur la carte.

\- Il faut que tu prennes cette autoroute, puis après ce ne sera que des départementales. On en a pour combien de temps ?

Le brun lu rapidement la carte, avant d'abaisser le frein à main, puis il fit une marche arrière tout en prenant appui sur le dossier du plus jeune, regardant à travers la vitre arrière afin de sortir du garage. Une fois de nouveau sur la route, il tira longuement sur sa clope tout en conduisant, soufflant son épaisse fumée.

\- Avec les arrêts que nous allons faire aux aires de repos, on en a pour au moins cinq heures.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, il se contenta de tourner la tête face à la fenêtre afin d'admirer le paysage. Il poussa un léger soupir, n'aimant pas vraiment les longs trajets en voiture, il avait imaginé l'ancienne maison du brun beaucoup plus proche de la capitale. Il savait que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il était à présent embarqué dans cette aventure macabre avec son psychopathe d'ancien patron. Mais malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, car il disait au revoir pour de bon à la solitude, à son ancienne vie.

Il allait vivre une expérience unique, loin de toute routine, de la banale vie qu'il avait toujours eu, et cela le suffisait pour être heureux. Car même s'il détestait le brun plus que n'importe qui, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de son emprise diabolique. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un autant qu'il le détestait. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais pas moins désagréable. Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le plus vieux avait sorti une cassette audio de sa poche, et l'avait inséré dans l'autoradio. Et ce fut cette musique qui le fit sortir de sa profonde réflexion, la reconnaissant parfaitement. Une musique qui le ramena instantanément à l'adolescence. Il tourna alors lentement la tête, un air complètement ahuri pouvait se lire sur son visage, alors qu'il surprit le plus vieux à chanter les paroles de sa voix grave et basse, en même temps de fumer sa clope.

-" _If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood... Who you gonna call ? Ghostbusters ... If there's somethin' weird and it don't look good... Who you gonna call ? Ghostbusters ... I ain't afraid of no ghost... I ain't afraid of no ghost..._ "

Le plus jeune le fixait d'une façon interdite, face à ce spectacle inédit que lui offrait le plus vieux. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer une telle scène. Le siphonné de service, sadique et cruel à en crever, qui chantait normal les paroles de la musique du film Ghostbusters. Il cligna d'ailleurs plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, tant c'était ahurissant. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire, tenant quand même à la vie, un minimum du moins, quand soudain, le plus vieux prit la parole, d'une voix monotone après avoir écrasé sa clope dans le cendrier.

\- Le jour où j'ai rencontré Erwin, et que je suis allé pour la première fois chez lui, il m'a collé devant l'écran de la télé, dans le salon, m'expliquant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail. Il s'était alors enfermé dans son bureau, me laissant avec une VHS dans le magnétoscope. Je l'ai regardé une fois, et à la fin, je souriais, j'avais passé un super moment, tout seul dans cet immense salon, avec pour seule compagnie, ce film. Alors, pour ne pas que ce nouveau sentiment ne me quitte aussi vite qu'il était venu, j'ai rembobiné la cassette, puis je l'ai regardé une seconde fois. Puis une troisième, une quatrième. A chaque fois que j'avais besoin de sourire, je regardais ce film. Et en grandissant, j'ai acheté la cassette audio officielle.

Tandis que la voiture ralentissait devant le péage de l'autoroute qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres, Eren voulut lui poser quelques questions au sujet de son passé, mais il fut subitement interrompu par plusieurs injures de la part du brun.

\- Putain mais il fout quoi cet enculé là ? Allez bouge ton cul !

Il avait l'air passablement énervé par la voiture qui était devant eux, ce qui attira l'attention du plus jeune. En effet, le conducteur, un petit vieux rabougri, roulait comme une limace et l'empêchait de passer. Essayez de vous rappeler la fois on nous avions évoqué jusqu'où allait la patience de notre cher ténébreux ? Oui, nous nous en souvenons tous, malheureusement. A bout, il finit alors par donner un grand coup d'accélérateur, ainsi qu'un violent coup de volant vers la gauche afin de le dépasser, revenant ensuite subitement dans la file, in-extrémis, à deux doigts de se prendre le gros pilier en bêton.

Le coeur du châtain venait de faire trois tours complets dans sa poitrine tant il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ce gars était complètement cinglé. Pour gagner quelques secondes, il avait mis leur vie en danger de mort. Il le regardait d'ailleurs avec un air grave, tandis que le plus vieux récupérait le ticket à la borne, une aura de rage émanait de lui. Il porta le ticket à ses lèvres afin de le coincer entre ces dernières, puis il redémarra une fois que la barrière s'était levée. De nouveau sur la route, il reposa le carton sur le tableau de bord, tout en lançant d'une voix agacée.

-Ce genre de vieux débris qui roulent à deux à l'heure avec leur épave et qui mettent leur vie à prendre un putain de ticket ça me fout la rage. A la prochaine air de repos décente, on s'arrête.

Le plus jeune se retint de se facepalmer, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses, car de toute évidence, le brun était toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Il se contenta alors de reposer sa tête contre la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, d'une façon hypnotique, ce qui finit par le faire sombrer dans un sommeil léger. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, une bonne trentaine environ, le trajet se faisant dans le silence absolu car le châtain était à présent endormi, tandis que le brun restait concentré sur la route, tout en se grillant clopes sur clopes. Son coeur ne cessait de battre à cent à l'heure depuis qu'il avait décidé de se venger, il était tout excité, énervé, comme s'il avait bu les litres de caféine. Par moment, il posait son regard sur le châtain qui était plongé dans les songes, l'enviant un peu d'avoir la chance d'être aussi calme, car lui ne tenait pas en place.

Lorsqu'il aperçu une aire de repos, avec une station service, ainsi qu'une supérette, il prit alors rapidement la sortie, se garant sur l'immense parking. Le coup de frein à main réveilla le plus jeune par un fort grincement, tandis que le brun défit sa ceinture, gardant sa clope entre ses lèvres. Il posa son regard froid et cerné sur lui, avant de lui lancer de sa voix enrouée.

\- Viens avec moi.

Suite à cet ordre net et précis, il sortit le premier de la voiture, faisant claquer la portière, puis il marcha en direction de l'entrée de la superette après avoir écrasé le mégot de sa clope sur le sol, suivi de près par le plus jeune qui ne posa aucune question. Eren le savait parfaitement. C'était inutile de lui poser mille et une questions. C'était sa vengeance, et il lui avait promis son aide. Donc il le laissait tout gérer, et se rendait disponible s'il avait besoin de lui. C'était le deal. Une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, le brun lui somma de prendre un caddie, car ils allaient prendre de la marchandise assez lourde. En effet, le brun alla immédiatement jusqu'au rayon bricolage. Sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune, Livaï zieutait chaque étagère du rayon, cherchant du regard les produits qu'il lui fallait. Il commença alors à remplir le chariot, y mettant un marteau, du ruban adhésif pour colis, une boite de gros clous, toute sortes de pinces mais surtout des coupantes de plusieurs tailles, puis il finit par un cutter. Une fois cela fait, il quitta le rayon, suivit par Eren, avant de s'arrêter dans celui des boissons. Il saisit alors une bouteille de vodka, une de rhum, une de Jägermeister, ainsi qu'une bouteille de boisson énergisante. Après avoir tout posé dans le chariot, il lança au plus jeune, tout en saisissant ce dernier.

\- Prend ce que tu veux.

Eren hésita un instant, puis il finit par se débarrasser de sa gêne, avant de prendre plusieurs boissons non alcoolisées, ce qui fit soupirer le brun de façon quasiment inaudible. Il se dirigèrent ensuite jusqu'à la caisse afin de régler leurs achats, tandis que le brun demanda en plus une cartouche de cigarettes. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la voiture, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant la situation, tandis que le brun montait coté conducteur, avant de se griller une cigarette.

Il s'arrêta devant une pompe à essence, afin de faire le plein pour le reste du voyage, laissant le plus jeune à l'intérieur de la voiture. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes, puis lorsqu'il eut fini et payé, il remonta dans la voiture, démarrant à nouveau tout en regardant l'heure sur sa montre. Il était sept heure trente quatre, et ils n'avaient fait qu'un quart du trajet. Après avoir attaché sa ceinture, Eren lança alors d'une voix enjouée, tandis que le brun reprit l'entrée de l'autoroute après avoir changé de cassette audio, la première musique étant " _Where is my mind, des Pixies_ ".

\- Tu sais, on est comme Bonnie et Clyde, un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le brun posa un regard furtif sur le plus jeune, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, puis il haussa brièvement les épaules tout en tirant à nouveau sur sa clope.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. Et puis, je ressemble pas mal à Clyde, on a beaucoup de points communs.

Eren hocha doucement la tête, à présent au courant de toutes les maltraitances qu'avait subi le brun. Subitement, il écarquilla les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il lui lança sur un ton pleins de reproches.

\- Attends... Pourquoi ce serait moi Bonnie ?!

Livaï regarda à nouveau son homologue, de haut en bas, le toisant sans aucune gêne, avant de le quitter de son champ de vision, tout en lui répondant de manière condescendante.

\- Tu te fais prendre comme une femme, normal que tu sois la femme.

-M-mais ça n'a rien... Ca n'a rien à voir ! Bafouilla le plus jeune d'une voix un peu plus aigue.

\- Si ça a tout à voir, lança le brun d'un ton intransigeant. Regarde-toi, Jäger. Il n'y a absolument rien de viril chez toi.

Tels deux enfants de maternelle qui se battaient pour savoir qui jouerait leur personnage favoris, le ton du plus jeune monta d'un cran, tandis qu'il semblait de plus en plus agacé par les piques envoyées par le brun.

\- Venant d'un homo comme toi, ça me fait bien rire. Tu ne devrais pas trop t'aventurer sur le terrain de la virilité.

Le mépris du brun envers le plus jeune devenait de plus en plus évident sur son visage, tandis qu'il restait toujours calme, contrairement à son homologue, ce qui le rendait particulièrement irritant. Il lança alors, toujours d'une voix remplie de dédain.

\- Je ne suis pas un homo, je suis d'ailleurs le seul dans cette voiture à avoir couché avec des fem...

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as sauté dessus alors que je n'avais encore jamais eu d'expérience donc ton argument ne tient pas du tout, le coupa le plus jeune, passablement énervé.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il commençait à perdre patience avec lui. Après quelques secondes dans un silence pesant, il finit par se détourner complètement de la route afin que son attention soit focalisée sur le plus jeune. Il passa sa main sur le fin menton du châtain, le tenant fermement entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il rapprocha son visage du sien, le transperçant avec son regard dangereux et mauvais. Ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, il lui adressa ces quelques mots d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ecoute Eren, une fois que nous arriverons à l'hôtel, je te montrerai à nouveau qui culbute qui. En attendant tu la fermes, sinon je vais commencer par expérimenter mes nouveaux outils sur toi.

Eren était complètement pétrifié face à ces menaces, car il savait que le brun en était capable. Tandis qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, glacé d'effroi, sa poitrine ne cessant de se lever et de s'abaisser rapidement; subitement, il remarqua que la voiture dérivait lentement sur le bas côté de l'autoroute, se rendant alors compte que le plus vieux, en effet, ne regardait plus la route. Pris d'une panique immense, il posa alors rapidement ses deux mains sur le volant après avoir poussé le brun, afin de les faire revenir sur la voie de droite, s'exclamant d'un ton à la fois affolant, mais surtout sermonneur.

\- Putain mais regarde la route Livaï ! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?!

Le brun le laissa faire tout en le fixant d'une façon désintéressée, tandis qu'il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet, ne tardant pas à l'allumer. Il saisit ensuite à nouveau le volant, laissant le plus jeune se rasseoir correctement sur son siège, tandis qu'un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Une gêne semblait de nouveau avoir fait apparition chez le châtain, car il ne le regardait même plus, la confusion pouvait à présent se lire sur son visage.

Il était comme ça, Livaï. Tout semblait si futile à ses yeux, même le fait d'être en vie. Il aimait jouer au bord du précipice, il aimait ça, lorsque la mort l'effleurait, et il n'en avait pas peur, au contraire. Il n'avait aucune limite, aucune conscience, aucune raison, une indifférence totale, une irresponsabilité déconcertante, et de violents comportements asociaux. L'esprit totalement bancal, il se laissait détruire à petit feu, faisant ce dont il avait envie, sans retenue, se fichant pas mal du tort qu'il pouvait causer à lui-même, ainsi qu'aux autres. Son vécu lui avait volé quelque chose d'indispensable pour vivre parmi ses semblables. La culpabilité. Pour lui, tout n'était qu'un jeu, tout était bon pour lui faire ressentir d'infimes sensations. Pour se débarrasser temporairement de ce goût fade qu'avait sa vie.

Malgré cela, il était fascinant aux yeux du plus jeune. Il avait cette liberté, cette légèreté, cette facilité de traverser n'importe quelle épreuve, il lui en voulait de ne pas être comme lui. Il rêvait d'être lui. Cette idée aussi tordue que dérangeante lui bouffait l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas été malade à ce point, il ne l'aurait pas suivi. Il était pourtant conscient que cette histoire se finirait mal, mais il était complètement obsédé par cet homme. Par ce qu'il dégageait, ce qu'il représentait. Il l'idolâtrait, le craignait, le haïssait, le méprisait. Pour chacune de ses personnalités, il avait un sentiment différent envers le brun. Comme s'il voyait différents Livaï Ackerman en une seule personne. Et cette relation ne faisait qu'entretenir sa folie. Eren était telle une bombe minutée. Prête à péter dès que le compteur atteindrait le zéro absolu.

" _Nous ne sommes pas des personnes normales, Eren. Et c'est bien parce que nous ne le sommes pas que nous n'aurons jamais cette vie simple et banale qu'ils veulent nous imposer. Ce type de vie assommante, barbante et monotone ne nous comblera jamais. Nous avons besoin de beaucoup plus d'adrénaline, de faire des choses insensées, que la plupart des gens ne comprennent pas. Ils disent que nous sommes malades, moi je dis que nous sommes des êtres améliorés. Ils sont simplement jaloux, que l'on possède ce qu'ils n'auront jamais. Je tuerai quiconque se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Je te montrerai la vérité, Eren, je te le promets._ " Son corps pressé contre celui du plus jeune, après leur orgasme mutuel nocturne, il lui avait alors murmuré avec fermeté, ces quelques phrases qu'il considérait comme la vérité absolue, avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

Cette aventure, cette course contre la montre, n'avait pas pour but de déterminer un gagnant et un perdant. Non. Elle départagerait simplement ces deux êtres torturés, afin de savoir lequel des deux aurait la folie la plus destructrice, et plongerait ainsi dans le ravin en premier.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

[ **NDA** : Salut ! Désolée pour le léger retard, j'étais un peu occupée, et j'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec ce chapitre, mais il est là c'est bon ! Mdrr J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis, bons ou mauvais, ça me fera très plaisir. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, à la prochaine ! :)

 **Lottie** : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, je n'avais même pas fait attention, genre je mettais les majuscules par habitude, j'ai toujours fait comme ça, du coup je vais faire attention maintenant. ^^ Merci aussi pour m'avoir donné ton avis en mp, ça me motive à fond ! Merci encore ! :)

 **Landos** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^

 **Kiratategami** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis ! Et je suis complètement d'accord, ça aurait été dommage de terminer juste avec comme fin un Livaï qui déciderait de se venger. Surtout que j'adore les vengeances, alors je vais me faire un plaisir de l'écrire ! *-* Merci encore !

 **Aamy** : Alors oui, j'ai pris des références de l'époque, mais j'avais trop envie de mettre des musiques plus récentes, j'en avais pleins en tête moi aussi ! Mdrrr Bonnie et Clyde, non mais j'ai adoré quand il se chamaillaient pour savoir qui ferait Bonnie, mais Livaï fait gros sexiste mais tu verras par la suite que ce n'est qu'une façade ! ^^ Et pour la morphologie d'Eren, t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu une scène assez épique aussi par la suite. XD Sa phrase à la fin omg, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai aimé l'écrire, j'adore ce genre de discours de gros psychopathes. Enfin, je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu, et celui là j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore ! ^^ ]

* * *

Durant le trajet, il s'arrêtèrent de nombreuses fois dans différentes aires de repos, afin que le plus vieux puisse continuer ses courses, de façon discrète. Car oui, s'il achetait tout au même endroit, vu les produits qu'il prenait, il se ferait tout de suite remarquer. C'était pourquoi il avait opté pour cette stratégie. Dans un magasin, il avait alors acheté plusieurs bidons d'essence, dans un autre, il avait pris une combinaison de protection jetable blanche en polypropylène, puis encore dans un autre, un assortiment de couteaux. Plus les achats s'enchaînaient, plus Eren était stressé. Voyant les ustensiles que le brun prévoyait d'utiliser, cela ne le rassurait absolument pas. Il se faisait alors violence pour ne pas lui poser de questions. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait acheté cette combinaison, c'était pour ne pas se salir, et il imagina bien vite le carnage qu'il allait faire. Cette pensée lui provoqua un violent frisson d'effroi, tandis qu'il regardait toujours le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps ce silence gênant durait, peut-être une bonne quarantaine de minutes, mais après avoir acheté tout ce dont il aurait besoin, le plus vieux était devenu subitement calme, complètement serein, comme si cela l'avait apaisé.

Enfin, ce n'était pas un silence total, car la musique de l'autoradio mettait un peu d'ambiance, histoire de ne pas se tirer une balle, tant la situation était embarrassante entre nos deux protagonistes. D'ailleurs, l'attention du petit châtain se dirigea vers la musique qu'avait mis son semblable, ne connaissant absolument pas ce groupe. Cela semblait être du rock, ou plutôt du hardrock enfin il ne savait pas trop, il n'y connaissait rien. Mais comme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et se détendre lui-même, il lui lança alors, d'un ton faussement jovial, comme s'il était pris d'une confusion extrême.

\- J'aime bien la musique que tu mets, elle te correspond bien en plus.

Suite à cette déclaration, le plus vieux restait septique, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait prendre ce... compliment ? Mais bon, il fit abstraction de ses questions futiles, puis il lui demanda alors d'un ton nonchalant, afin de tenir cette conversation plus que maladroite.

\- T'écoutes quoi, toi ?

Eren semblait apprécier l'effort que le brun faisait, tandis qu'il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, répondant alors de façon confuse, la vérité, même s'il avait honte de ne pas être un grand connaisseur en musique.

\- De la variété, enfin... Tout ce qui passe à la radio.

Et il avait raison d'avoir honte, car l'attitude du brun démontrait qu'il jugeait le plus jeune sans retenue. En plus de son habituel regard blasé, un semblant de mépris était à nouveau de retour, tandis qu'il souffla cette réflexion dédaigneuse, tout en se grillant une énième cigarette.

\- Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend même pas, je dirai même qu'elle te correspond bien aussi.

C'était toujours pareil avec ce type, à chaque fois qu'Eren tentait de se rendre agréable avec lui, de se montrer gentil, ou de tenter d'entamer une conversation normale, le brun se braquait derrière cette arrogance, cette insolence et cette fierté maladive. Etait-ce un jeu pour lui ? Une occasion de broyer l'estime du plus jeune sous son talon ? Oui, certainement, il aimait beaucoup le mépriser, lui faire savoir qu'il lui était supérieur, sur tous les plans. Il était bourré d'orgueil, c'en était à vomir. Et pourtant, cette arrogance, au yeux du plus jeune, ça le rendait tellement désirable, qu'il ne put répondre face à son attaque. Il se contenta alors de tourner de nouveau la tête face à la fenêtre, mais, aussi surprenant que cela fut-il, le brun reprit la parole, après avoir soufflé la fumée de sa cigarette, d'une voix beaucoup moins agressive.

\- Tu sais, Eren, tu connais pratiquement tout de mon passé, alors que moi je ne sais absolument rien au du tien. Un jour, il faudra que tu m'en parles, pour que ce soit équitable.

Les yeux du châtain s'agrandirent subitement après cette remarque sortie de nul part, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que le plus vieux lui fasse une telle demande un jour. En effet, pourquoi le passé d'Eren l'intéresserait-il ? Cela était insensé, et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il désirait le connaître. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, le châtain répondit alors avec un ton qui manquait pleinement d'assurance.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter, j'ai eu une enfance assez banale, ensuite mes parents ont divorcé pendant mon collège. Je vivais avec ma mère, tandis que mon père avait refait sa vie avec une autre femme qui avait déjà une fille, elle était donc devenue ma demi-soeur. On a le même âge, on s'entend bien tous les deux, enfin elle est un peu envahissante, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, mais elle ne me l'a jamais vraiment avoué. C'est plus un pressentiment qu'une certitude. Sinon, mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment reconnu, alors on peut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment de lien fort avec lui. S'il venait à mourir demain, cela ne me ferait pas tant de mal.

Le brun l'écoutait parler tout en restant tout de même concentré sur la route, tandis qu'il posait parfois quelques regards sur lui, tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il racontait cela comme s'il aurait pu avoir mieux, mais Livaï aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette vie-là au lieu de la sienne. Malgré tout, la maladresse du châtain ne l'énerva pas, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas intentionnel, même s'il était au courant de son passé peu vertueux. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans son histoire, alors sans aucune gêne, il lui demanda d'un ton sec.

\- T'es prêt à tout abandonner, mais ta mère ne va pas te manquer ? Si t'as vécu avec elle, tu devrais peut-être retourner la voir non ?

Pour Livaï, c'était d'une évidence même. Comment pouvait-il affirmer pouvoir tout abandonner alors qu'il lui restait une famille, mais surtout une mère. C'était insensé, du moins il le pensait vraiment. Mais la réaction du châtain le fit tout de suite comprendre que c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. En effet, un air mélancolique avait alors fait apparition sur son visage, tandis qu'il détourna le regard, tout en murmurant d'une manière taciturne ces quelques mots.

\- Non, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Le brun aurait pu insister, afin d'essayer de comprendre ce que cette réponse voulait réellement dire, mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa à nouveau le silence s'installer entre eux, tandis qu'il reposa toute son attention sur sa conduite. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui dire ? La compassion, il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le plaindre ou tenter de lui remonter le moral, il en était incapable. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui le touchait, alors l'histoire du châtain ne le fit même pas ciller.

Après quelques minutes dans cette ambiance morne et remplie de confusion, Livaï finit par quitter la départementale afin de poursuivre leur route dans des petits chemins de campagne, traversant quelques villages, tandis que ce décor lui était de plus en plus familier. Ce trou perdu, cette putain de vieille odeur de bouse de vache et de fumier, pas de doute, ils étaient bientôt arrivés. D'ailleurs son regard s'assombrit presque instantanément, tandis qu'il serrait le volant dans sa main pour essayer de se contenir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la fameuse petite ville de Wesselburen, le rythme cardiaque du brun fit des siennes. Un très léger sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres, tandis que son regard était encore plus noir que d'habitude, et les deux combinés rendaient son visage effrayant. Comme la ville n'était pas très grande, six kilomètres carrés environ, le brun n'eut pas grande difficulté à trouver le seul hôtel.

Il n'était pas aussi luxueux que ceux de la capitale, ceux où il avait l'habitude de séjourner, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors il allait devoir s'en contenter, espérant au moins que les normes d'hygiènes étaient respectées. Il se gara donc devant le modeste bâtiment, poussant un long soupir afin de décompresser, tandis que le plus jeune étirait longuement ses bras, puis son dos. Ils prirent leurs affaires à l'arrière, le brun prenant simplement la boîte de clou ainsi que le marteau qu'il glissa dans son sac de sport, avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ce qu'on pouvait appeler "hôtel". L'intérieur était très pittoresque, avec un mobilier assez ancien, surtout en bois un peu usé. Il était bien loin d'être moderne, et l'odeur ne pouvait que le confirmer. Le plancher grinçait légèrement sous leurs pas, tandis que l'éclairage était plutôt sombre. Tout avait besoin d'être rénové, car si l'on était pas un adepte des lieux rustiques, ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit confortable.

Eren le suivit tout en se frottant de nombreuses fois les yeux, le trajet l'ayant éreinté, tandis que le brun prit la parole une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant le comptoir, la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, s'adressant alors à la jeune femme chargée de l'accueil, d'un ton suffisant.

\- Une chambre.

Face à cette agressivité, la jeune femme fixait le brun avec surprise, tandis que son attention se porta sur l'objet qui dégageait une fumée épaisse et blanchâtre. Ne se laissant tout de même pas impressionner, elle rétorqua alors de façon mécanique et intransigeante.

\- Il est strictement interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de notre bâtiment, monsieur. Je vous prierai donc d'éteindre votre cigarette.

Livaï la fixait alors longuement, de son regard toujours mauvais, ne semblant pas vraiment apprécier qu'elle ose lui parler sur ce ton si condescendant. Surtout que, comme mentionné plus tôt, cet endroit était loin d'être luxueux, donc oser demander à un client fumeur de ne pas fumer, c'était pour le brun la plus grosse blague du monde. Alors, comme pour la provoquer, et accessoirement la remettre en place, il saisit lentement sa cigarette, la coinçant entre ses longs et fin doigts, puis il tira longuement dessus. Après l'avoir retirée d'entre ses lèvres, il approcha dangereusement son visage au-dessus du comptoir, puis il souffla toute la fumée présente dans ses poumons sur le visage de la jeune femme, le regard méprisant. Eren, qui assistait à la scène jusque là en silence, écarquilla les yeux face au comportement plus qu'irrespectueux du brun. Non mais il avait complètement déraillé là ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il répéta alors de sa voix insupportable et hautaine, tout en reportant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Donne-nous une chambre.

Le châtain assistait à cette scène, complètement médusé, tandis qu'il restait silencieux, ne sachant pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour rattraper le coup. La jeune femme dissipa la fumée qui stagnait autour d'elle avec l'aide de sa main, fusillant le brun du regard, tandis qu'elle insista, toujours sur le même ton.

\- Monsieur, vous n'aurez pas de chambre si vous ne respectez pas les règles de notre établissement. Veuillez quitter les lieux, maintenant.

Au moins, cette femme n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était tout à son honneur. Malheureusement, elle ne connaissait pas l'absence de limites du brun, ignorant donc de quoi il pouvait être capable lorsqu'on lui parlait de la sorte. Ce dernier la fixait toujours, bien que son regard se soit davantage assombri. Il écrasa donc, sans gêne aucune, le mégot de sa cigarette sur le comptoir en bois verni, tandis qu'Eren posa sa main devant ses yeux en poussant un long soupir, comprenant qu'il était trop tard à présent. Mais lorsque le brun dézippa subitement et lentement son sac, d'un air menaçant, Eren ne put rester que simple spectateur, sachant très bien ce que contenait le fameux sac. Il s'approcha alors rapidement du plus vieux, posa maladroitement sa main sur celle du brun pour l'empêcher de continuer, tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire pour le faire revenir à la raison. Soudain, il finit par lui murmurer ces mots pleins de sens, sachant que ça le ferait revenir à la réalité, et surtout à son objectif premier.

\- Livaï, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour perdre notre temps avec ça, alors oublie et partons...

Il l'avait dit d'une voix chétive, comme pour tenter d'apaiser cette boule de haine qu'était le brun. Et puis il n'avait pas spécialement envie de finir au poste de police avant de terminer en taule par la faute de Messire et de sa dépendance à la cigarette. Mais ses efforts avaient payé, car le plus vieux semblait revenir à lui, fixant le châtain un instant, avant de hausser brièvement les épaules et de quitter la bâtisse avec lui. Une fois à l'extérieur, devant la voiture, l'attitude du châtain avait complètement changé. Etait-ce encore dû à un changement de personnalité ? Ou simplement un ras-le-bol général ? Tandis qu'il fixa son ainé avec un regard pleins de reproches, il s'exclama alors violemment.

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Non mais sérieusement t'as pris des cours pour être aussi con, ou alors c'est inné ?! On fait quoi maintenant qu'on s'est fait jeter du seul hôtel de la ville ? On dort dans la rue ? Ou alors on dort carrément dans le vieux taco que t'as volé ?

Eren passa ses mains sur son visage tout en soupirant d'exaspération, à bout de nerfs, tandis que le brun le fixait sans ciller, attendant simplement que l'hystérique de service ait fini son speech. Il ne répondait rien, le laissant se calmer sans intervenir, tandis qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de son côté, car il avait un plan B.

-C'est bon t'as fini ton cinéma ? Arrête de baliser, je gère.

Tandis qu'il marcha lentement jusqu'à la voiture, du côté du conducteur, le plus jeune le fusillait du regard sans bouger d'un millimètre. Il rétorqua alors d'une voix remplie de sarcasme, ayant complètement retrouvé son assurance et perdu sa confusion.

\- Oh oui, alors c'est bon. Tout va s'arranger si le fou furieux de service gère la situation ! Et c'est quoi ta solution miracle ? Tu vas nous faire dormir dans une tente ? Ou non encore mieux, tu vas nous construire une cabane dans un arbre ?!

Après avoir ouvert sa portière, le brun fixa de nouveau le plus jeune d'un regard mauvais et intransigeant, avant de lui ordonner avec toute la politesse du monde.

\- Ta gueule et monte.

Suite à cela, il monta côté conducteur, trifouillant les fils sous le volant afin de faire démarrer la voiture. De son côté, Eren n'était absolument pas convaincu. L'ayant perdu de son champ de vision, il grinça alors des dents afin de s'empêcher de hurler et de céder complètement à sa colère, tandis qu'il finit par monter côté passager, mettant rapidement sa ceinture. Un silence lourd s'installa de nouveau entre eux, tandis que la respiration saccadée du châtain se laissait facilement entendre, exprimant toute sa colère refoulée. Mais Livaï n'en prit pas compte et se contenta de rouler tout en se grillant une nouvelle cigarette, étant beaucoup plus serein que son semblable. Rapidement, il finit par sortir de la ville, sous l'incompréhension du plus jeune, ne donnant pourtant aucune explication.

Roulant sur les routes de campagne, à quelques minutes de la ville, il finit par emprunter un chemin qui menait jusqu'à une propriété privée, une grande et ancienne maison, collée à une ferme. Cette bâtisse était perdue au milieu de nul part, entourée de champs occupés par du bétail. Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le plus vieux les conduisait ici, et donc il le regardait avec une incompréhension à peine cachée. Qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas tuer les fermiers qui vivaient là afin d'en faire sa base secrète quand même ? Quoi que, avec lui, tout pouvait arriver, et il en avait été de nombreuses fois le témoin sans le vouloir. Tandis qu'il était perdu dans sa profonde réflexion, le brun se gara devant la grande et ancienne demeure, les pneus de la voiture grinçant de façon bruyante sous les graviers. Il sortit le premier du véhicule, attrapant son sac à l'arrière, tandis qu'il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, sans s'occuper du châtain.

Ce dernier sortit donc rapidement à son tour, prenant lui aussi son sac, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, tandis qu'il le rejoint devant la grande porte principale. Le brun sonna plusieurs fois, comme s'il voulait que les personnes à l'intérieur soient bien au courant de son arrivée. Après s'être posé mille et une questions en silence, le plus jeune allait lui demander des explications quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une dame assez âgée. Elle avait les cheveux au carré, blancs, vêtue d'une petite et élégante robe blanche imprimée de fleurs bleues. Son visage respirait la bienveillance, tandis qu'elle les fixait avec une légère incompréhension, malgré son sourire chaleureux. Eren ne put alors s'empêcher, malgré lui, de murmurer cette remarque, une pointe d'euphorie dans la voix.

\- T'aurais pu me dire que tu avais une grand-mère, Livaï...

Face à cette absurdité sortie de nul part, le brun fixa brièvement le plus jeune avec un regard démoniaque, tandis qu'il claqua sa langue contre son palais, signe d'un agacement profond. La vieille dame, apparemment mal entendante, n'avait donc pas percuté la remarque débile du plus jeune. Tandis qu'elle était toujours dans une incompréhension totale, Livaï finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix grave, mais étrangement plus respectueuse qu'avec la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous louez toujours vos chambres ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il sortit quelques billets de son sac de sport.

La vieille dame posa son regard sur les papiers de monnaie que tenait le brun dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise de nouveau le sien, lui faisant comprendre par des gestes de la main qu'elle n'avait pas bien entendu. Le plus vieux lança alors, d'une façon horriblement dédaigneuse : "Putain, elle est dure de la feuille la vieille peau.", ce qui fit grincer les dents du plus jeune face à ce manque de respect, devenu une marque de fabrique chez le siphonné.

-Est-ce que vous louez encore des chambres ?! répéta le brun en parlant beaucoup plus fort et en faisant un effort d'articulation pour qu'elle comprenne enfin.

Cela semblait avoir marché, car elle hocha lentement la tête, leur faisant signe d'entrer et de la suivre. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier, et entrèrent donc dans la grande demeure, tandis que le plus jeune regardait tout autour de lui avec curiosité. Une forte odeur de lavande titillait ses narines, ainsi qu'une odeur de bois et de renfermé. Toute la décoration était ancienne, avec beaucoup de babioles sur les étagères, et des tableaux de paysages ruraux accrochés aux murs. Ils montèrent les escaliers en bois, ces derniers grinçant sous leurs pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'étage, toujours menés par la vielle dame qui ne disait pas un mot. Elle finit par s'arrêter subitement devant une porte, l'ouvrant lentement afin de leur montrer les toilettes ainsi que la salle de bain, toujours dans une décoration très ancienne. Puis elle les conduit ensuite jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse. Cette dernière était très lumineuse, car les plafonds étaient hauts, et la fenêtre était particulièrement grande. Il y avait un grand lit double à baldaquin sur le plancher en bois usé, dont les voilures blanches étaient accrochées en rideaux, à chacune des colonnes en bois verni. A sa droite se tenait un fauteuil à bascule ancien, ainsi qu'une haute table de chevet où se trouvait une lampe dont l'abat-jour était fait de plusieurs vitraux, comme ceux que l'on retrouve dans les églises. Eren avait l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans le temps, et d'être retourner cinquante ans en arrière. Car en effet, c'était très loin du confort d'un hôtel, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, ça l'amusait plutôt. La vieille dame leur fit signe de s'installer, tandis que le plus vieux lui donna de quoi payer une nuit. Elle repartit alors très lentement, ne pouvant pas marcher vite, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Une fois la porte refermée, Eren ne put s'empêcher d'assaillir le plus vieux de questions.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Comment tu le connais ? Tu as déjà dormi ici ? C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? interrogea-t-il tandis qu'il posait sont sac au sol avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Livaï roula des yeux, davantage agacé par l'interrogatoire agressif que le plus jeune lui imposa, retirant son veston noir, avant de déboutonner sa chemise, dont le col l'étranglait depuis de nombreuses heures, la laissant entrouverte. Il se grilla une cigarette, sortant ensuite les nombreuses bouteilles qu'il avait acheté pendant le trajet, les posant sur le petit bureau.

\- Non ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ma famille, rétorqua-t-il dans un soupir. C'est un couple de chrétiens qui louent des chambres à des pèlerins, tu sais ces abrutis qui voyagent à la quête de révélations divines, des trucs dans le genre. Enfin bref, avant de m'enfuir d'ici, ils m'avaient offerts le gîte et le couvert, sans rien me demander en retour, "l'hospitalité chrétienne" sans doute. Ici ce sera parfait, car nous sommes à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et en plus, t'as dû remarquer qu'elle est sourde, c'est tout benef pour nous.

Le plus jeune écoutait silencieusement le récit de son homologue, puis il finit par subitement lui poser une question, qui n'avait pas vraiment de rapport, dans un soupir, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

\- Livaï... Tu comptes te venger quand ?

Tandis que le brun sortait le marteau, la boîte de clous, ainsi que sa batte de baseball de son sac, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, commençant à planter les petits et piquants bouts de fer à l'aide du marteau, sur l'extrémité de l'objet. Suite à la question du plus jeune, il arrêta tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes, fixant un point invisible en face de lui, avant de lui répondre d'un ton neutre.

\- Cette nuit.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux suite à cette cinglante réponse, tandis que le plus jeune le regardait simplement faire, les bruits du marteau martelant l'objet envahissaient la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère macabre et provoquaient un violent malaise. Alors c'était pour cette nuit, se dit le plus jeune à lui même. Une forte appréhension le dévorait, et lui provoquait de nombreuses contractions au niveau de l'estomac. Voyant le regard de Livaï, il était convaincu que cette nuit-là, il n'aurait aucune pitié, il allait y aller de tout coeur, il allait se transformer en bête sauvage et sanguinaire, que rien ni personne ne pourra arrêter. Telle un poison qui se répand dans ses veines, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son coeur craquelé et complètement pourri, la vengeance était l'unique soif qu'il avait besoin d'étancher.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Eren. Car lorsque le plus vieux eut terminé de préparer ses outils, il tourna le bouchon de la bouteille de vodka dans un bref craquement, avant de prendre plusieurs gorgées directement au goulot. Le liquide qui entrait dans sa bouche, finissant dans sa gorge puis son estomac, fuitait parfois par les creux de ses lèvres, se répandant sur son menton, puis sa gorge, avant de se frayer différents chemins sur la peau blanchâtre de son torse. Eren le fixait longuement, complètement immobilisé, hypnotisé par les gestes de son homologue, suivant ensuite du regard le liquide alcoolisé couler sur son abdomen partiellement dévoilé. Il fallait dire que Livaï était loin d'avoir un corps désagréable à regarder. Bien qu'Eren n'était pas spécialement attiré par les hommes avant sa rencontre explosive avec le brun, il ne pouvait nier qu'à présent, son corps lui faisait un tout autre effet. Pour parler d'une façon crue, ce corps qui se tenait face à lui, l'excitait, tout simplement. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce sentiment gênant, son coeur rata un battement, avant de finir par n'en faire qu'à sa tête, tambourinant sans cesse et brutalement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'en extirper. De violentes vagues de chaleur s'emparaient de son corps sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien maîtriser, son regard était prisonnier par ce torse alléchant qui s'offrait devant lui. Il ne put même pas réagir lorsque le plus vieux s'approcha dangereusement de lui, tant il était dans un état de transe totale. Il ne cessait de se demander ce que cet homme avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit dans cet état, piégé dans sa toile transparente et adhésive, sans aucun moyen de pouvoir s'en échapper.

Et à présent, l'arachnide aux cheveux de jais avait faim. Elle allait se délecter sans aucune pitié de son casse-croute, le dévorer de part en part, lentement, l'entraîner dans les ténèbres sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'enfuir. Livaï le fit alors brutalement s'allonger sur le dos, sans aucune douceur, la bouteille à la main, tandis qu'il monta à califourchon sur lui. Immobilisant ses bras à l'aide de ses genoux, il saisit violemment la mâchoire du plus jeune de sa main libre, avant de prendre une grosse gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée. Puis, après un bref regard mauvais, il se pencha rapidement, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du châtain, avant de l'embrasser avec une agressivité sans pareille, laissant le liquide alcoolisé qui se trouvait dans sa bouche ruisseler jusqu'à celle de son homologue, le forçant ainsi à en boire sans pouvoir recracher. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren sentit le liquide s'introduire de force dans sa bouche, avant de se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Bon sang qu'il avait envie de recracher cette infamie, ne supportant absolument pas la vodka, mais il en était incapable, le plus vieux veillait à ce qu'il ne puisse pas le faire, faisant barrage. Lorsqu'il eut finalement bu, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, cette horreur, le plus vieux ne tarda pas à rompre le baiser, laissant Eren suffoquer et se manifester dans de nombreux toussotements. Maintenant toujours sa mâchoire de sa main libre, le regard toujours plus mauvais, le brun approcha rapidement le goulot jusqu'aux lèvres du plus jeune, après l'avoir obligé à entrouvrir la bouche, le forçant ensuite à boire de nombreuses gorgées. Lorsqu'Eren tenta de se débattre, le brun lui lança alors instantanément, d'une voix menaçante, tout en maintenant encore plus fermement sa prise sur lui.

\- Si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je te déboite la mâchoire. Hoche la tête si t'as compris.

Les yeux écarquillés, Eren le fixait sans bouger, s'étant immédiatement immobilisé. Mais malgré le fait qu'il obéisse, et qu'il hocha lentement la tête, à la plus grande surprise de Livaï, il avait ce regard. Le regard que le plus vieux attendait désespérément. Son fameux regard "Je vais te détruire, Livaï.". Bon sang, une violente vague d'euphorie malsaine transperça le brun de toutes parts. Il était enfin revenu. Il avait peur de l'avoir totalement détruit, qu'il ne refasse plus jamais surface. Il avait peur que son jouet devenait comme les autres, abandonnant toute résistance. Il avait eu tort de ne pas croire en lui, en son trouble, il était bien plus fort qu'il en avait l'air, à la plus grande joie du plus vieux. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de rapprocher de nouveau son visage du sien, déclarant alors d'une manière complètement sinistre et dangereuse contre ses lèvres, d'un fin sourire vicieux.

\- Enfin tu es de retour, j'avais perdu espoir. Car de vous tous, c'est toi que je préfère. Je vais honorer ta présence comme il se doit. Tu vas être l'entrée en matière de ma vengeance. Dans cette maison pure, je vais souiller ton corps sans aucune retenue. Je vais te plonger dans les bas fonds des enfers. Je vais inonder les lieux de blasphèmes, je vais commettre de nombreux péchés, sous le regard écoeuré de leur précieux Seigneur.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment, et j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec ce chapitre. Je l'ai recommencé de nombreuses fois avant d'être satisfaite, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews et votre soutien, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, je lirai votre avis avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ]

* * *

Suite à cette déclaration, sous le regard haineux du plus jeune, Livaï vient lentement lécher les lèvres de ce dernier, passant sa langue de nombreuses fois dessus. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, d'un regard dangereusement mauvais. Tandis qu'il allait reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal, le plus jeune vint subitement et violemment cogner sa tête contre celle de son partenaire. Un bruit sourd raisonna dans la grande pièce, jusqu'à ce que le brun se redresse légèrement, portant sa main à son front, tandis que la surprise pouvait se lire dans son regard pendant un très court instant. Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire agité, complètement obscène, tandis qu'il attrapait sa cravate dénouée qui était pendue négligemment à son cou. Il la triturait lentement du bout des doigts, sans rompre cet échange de regards, le sien étant remplis de grief mais aussi d'amusement. Sur le ton d'un murmure, mais toujours d'une voix ferme, il lui lança alors ces quelques mots.

\- Tu vois, les gens comme toi n'ont aucune parole, vos promesses ne valent rien. Mais je te comprends parfaitement, comment tenir la promesse qu'a fait un de tes semblables, sans te demander ton avis ? Toi tu n'as aucunement l'intention de m'obéir. De te laisser faire docilement. Tu me voues une haine viscérale, tu rêves peut-être de me voir mort. Qui sait ? Et c'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré, Eren numéro un. Haïs-moi, débats-toi, défie-moi, montre-moi que je te dégoûte. Querelle-toi avec tes semblables, ceux qui sont assez faibles pour se donner complètement à moi. Reprend le dessus, rien qu'un instant. Juste le temps que je prenne plaisir à te dévorer.

Le plus jeune l'écoutait parler, dire ces mots insupportables, tandis qu'il grinçait des dents, le fusillant du regard. Oui il avait raison. Le châtain le haïssait, depuis le premier jour. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, le mettre en pièces, lui retirer toute envie de vivre, car il ne le méritait pas. Bon sang qu'il le haïssait, lui et son petit sourire narquois. Il aimerait le lui arracher, pour qui ne lui puisse plus jamais sourire de cette façon. D'une façon méprisante, suffisante, et arrogante.

\- Crois-tu en Dieu, Eren ? lança-t-il subitement, sans plus d'explications.

Le châtain le fixait avec une légère surprise, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir avec cette question. Il ne répondit rien, le défiant du regard, laissant un silence pesant s'installer entre eux. Face à l'absence de réponse du plus jeune, Livaï claqua sa langue contre son palais, n'ayant pas vraiment de patience à ce moment précis, enfin encore moins que d'habitude.

\- Faut-il que je défigure ton joli minois avec une cigarette pour que tu répondes à une question aussi simple ?

Malgré la menace du brun, Eren ne dit rien. Il continuait de le fixer avec une rancoeur à glacer le sang. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage, de se dégager de son emprise afin de lui porter un coup fatal. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien à portée de main. De plus, le brun le plaquait contre le matelas de tout son poids, le laissant dans l'incapacité de bouger. L'attente de réponse fut trop longue pour le brun, il finit par sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, ainsi que son zippo, afin de s'en griller une. Eren n'avait plus le choix, il savait très bien que le brun ne plaisantait pas, que ses menaces n'étaient jamais des paroles en l'air. Et bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'entamer la discussion avec cet enfoiré de la pire espèce, pour ne pas finir défiguré, il susurra alors ces quelques mots, d'une voix agacée.

\- Je suis croyant, mais je ne pratique pas.

Le brun ne put retenir un léger sourire face à cette réponse tant attendue, tandis qu'il se mordait lentement la lèvre inférieure d'une façon assez malsaine, penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Eren le fixait longuement, avec incompréhension, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ce type avait vraiment un grain, mais le pire, ce qui était le plus insupportable, c'était qu'il ne connaissait jamais le fond de ses pensées. A quoi pensait-il avec cette question sortie de nul part ? Qu'avait-il en tête pour le regarder subitement avec ce regard de désaxé ?

\- On va jouer à un petit jeu. lança le plus vieux après avoir écrasé sa clope sur la table de chevet, tandis qu'il s'empressa de retirer le sweat à capuche bleu marine du châtain, ayant un peu de mal car ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire.

Une fois qu'Eren fut torse nu, Livaï eut un petit temps d'absence. En effet il était littéralement hypnotisé par ce corps mutilé qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux le détaillaient sans aucune retenue, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau meurtrie, chaque plaie qui commençait à cicatriser lentement. Son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, c'était une vraie oeuvre d'art. Mais en croisant de nouveau son regard, cela le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il cligna une fois des yeux, le visage à présent fermé de toute émotion, tandis qu'il posa ses mains à sa ceinture, la débouclant lentement. Une fois cela fait, il tira d'un coup sec afin de la retirer totalement, tandis qu'il ne quittait pas le plus jeune des yeux, impatient de pouvoir enfin tenir sa promesse, et d'ainsi lui montrer la vérité.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref instant afin de retourner sa victime sur le ventre, cette dernière se débattant encore de toutes ses forces afin de s'échapper de son emprise. Eren se tortillait dans tous les sens, tout en poussant de nombreuses injures, alors que le brun passa ses mains de force dans son dos afin de nouer ses poignets avec sa ceinture, comme la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il l'eut complètement immobilisé, il lui fit reprendre sa position initiale, sur le dos, le toisant du regard avec un visage qui transpirait de sadisme. Il reprit ensuite la bouteille d'alcool, et la retourna au-dessus de son homologue, le goulot face à ce dernier, laissant le liquide se répandre sur son visage, ainsi que sur son torse. Subitement, le plus vieux reprit sa voix aigüe, celle de son affreuse mère adoptive, l'imitant toujours à la perfection, tandis que le liquide continuait de couler sur le corps du plus jeune.

-Je bénirai le Seigneur en tout temps. Sa louange sans cesse à mes lèvres. Qui regarde vers lui, resplendira. Sans ombre ni trouble au visage. Un pauvre crie : Le Seigneur entend. Il le sauve de toutes ses angoisses. L'ange du Seigneur campe à l'entour de ceux qui le craignent, il...

Le brun ne put terminer sa phrase, étant pris de nombreux petits ricanements, tandis qu'il balança la bouteille, à présent vide, sur le plancher en bois. Il murmura faiblement, d'une voix remplie de dédain, de sa propre voix, tandis qu'il passa sa main sur son visage. " Putain, quelles conneries.". Il se redressa sur le lit, s'asseyant sur les genoux, tandis qu'il remmena le plus jeune contre lui, dos à lui, plaquant ce même dos contre son torse, avant de saisir sa cravate noire, et de l'enrouler lentement autour du cou du châtain. Il vint ensuite murmurer à son oreille, d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

\- Le jeu commence maintenant, Eren. Supplie ton bien-aimé Seigneur de te sauver du mal. Implore sa clémence, qu'il épargne ta misérable vie, qu'il te prouve sur le champ qu'il peut être miséricordieux.

Suite à ces paroles, le plus jeune tourna légèrement la tête afin de croiser le regard de son homologue, l'incompréhension pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage. Qu'entendait-il par "Le jeu commence maintenant ?". Avait-il l'intention de le tuer ? Lui faisait-il comprendre que sans une intervention divine, il le tuerait sans hésiter une seule seconde ? C'était totalement absurde ! Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que rien de surnaturel ne se passerait. Alors était-ce une excuse pour se débarrasser de lui ? Il ne put se poser davantage de questions car il sentit subitement le tissu se tendre brutalement autour de son cou, exerçant une violente pression contre sa gorge. Il entendait très aisément les bruits que le tissu faisaient en se tendant, comme s'il était prêt à se déchirer, tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Une multitude de gémissements étranglés envahissaient la pièce, tandis que de nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, glissant de ses yeux grands ouverts. La gorge complètement écrasée, elle le faisait souffrir à un point inimaginable, il avait l'impression qu'elle en avait été déformée.

Il ne pouvait même pas se débattre, subissant cette horrible torture, tandis que ses pieds se tortillaient, se crispaient de façon mécanique. Ses yeux commençaient à peine à s'injecter de sang, alors que ce cauchemar ne venait que de commencer. Trente secondes passèrent, puis quarante, puis cinquante, le temps semblait s'être arrêté tant il paraissait long pour le châtain. Et pendant toute cette agonie, son tortionnaire semblait prendre son pied, sa langue venant caresser de façon malsaine son épaule, puis son cou, avant de venir récupérer les nombreuses larmes qui avaient quittées ses yeux meurtris. Subitement, il finit alors par lui murmurer ces quelques phrases, au creux de son oreille, sans relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur le tissu noir, d'une voix dangereusement vicieuse.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque tu t'étouffes ? L'accès de l'oxygène à ton cerveau est coupée, ce qui envoie un signal de détresse à ton coeur afin de le ralentir. Ensuite, ton cerveau, dans un effort pour s'auto préserver, bloque subitement toutes les fonctions non-essentielles à la vie. Tes bras, tes jambes, sont vite paralysées, ce qui veut dire que tu deviens prisonnier de ton propre corps, sans pouvoir réagir. Tu ressens alors certainement de la panique, de l'angoisse, et dans le pire des cas, cela peut te provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Ton cerveau est alors gravement lésé, et en quelques minutes tu es dans un état de mort cérébrale.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Eren n'arrivait pas à le suivre dans ses paroles, car tout commençait à tourner autour de lui. Un filet de salive coulait à présent le long de son menton, tandis qu'il n'arrivait même plus à émettre le moindre son, seule sa respiration se faisait entendre dans de petites contraction étranglées. Il sentait de moins en moins ses membres, tandis que les extrémités de son corps étaient complètement paralysées désormais. Et alors que son coeur ralentissait lentement, le brun lui murmura à nouveau au creux de son oreille ces quelques mots, sur le même ton.

\- Tu vois, ton Dieu n'en a rien à faire de toi. Tu peux crever comme un chien ici, si je l'ai décidé, rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

Tandis que le plus vieux lui murmurait ces quelques mots, Eren finit par fermer difficilement les yeux, n'ayant plus la force de se débattre. Subitement résigné à mourir, il sentait la vie s'échapper lentement de son corps, tandis qu'il espérait d'abord perdre connaissance afin de ne plus souffrir. Le brun le fixait, le visage fermé de toutes émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par relâcher complètement la tension qu'il exerçait sur le tissu. Ce dernier libérant la gorge du plus jeune, il prit une immense et douloureuse inspiration, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand alors que sa poitrine se gonflait d'air. Il finit par tousser violemment, crachant de nombreuses fois sa salive qui dégoulinait sur son menton et son torse, sous le regard indifférent de son tortionnaire.

\- C'est ça la vérité, Eren. Tu ne dois pas avoir foi en une pseudo divinité, inventée par des hommes faibles d'esprits, trop peureux de mourir. Des lâches qui ont peur de vivre, d'affronter le mal. Tu dois n'avoir foi qu'en toi, en ton potentiel, en ton vice. Toute ta vie, tu seras seul, face à tes propres choix. Tu devras prendre seul chaque décision. Prier, demander une aide surnaturelle ne changera rien, ça ne fera que te bercer d'illusions, et ça t'empêchera d'avancer. Mais je suis passé par là, tu sais. Moi aussi j'ai bêtement prié, prié de toutes mes forces, espérant qu'il ne vienne pas dans ma chambre ces nuits-là pour salir mon corps avec toutes ces obscénités. Je priais, encore et encore, restant passif, me laissant faire en espérant qu'une intervention divine agirait à ma place. J'ai été complètement stupide, mais au moins j'ai compris. Moi seul peut changer le cours des choses.

Alors que le châtain se tournait difficilement afin de lui faire face, il le fixait avec une haine à peine cachée, la respiration saccadée. Il tentait tant bien que mal de libérer ses poignets dans son dos. Le cuir de la ceinture lui lacérait la peau, tandis que de nombreuses marques de strangulation violacées ornaient son cou à présent. Face à l'absence de réponse de son homologue, le plus vieux fronça violemment les sourcils avant de venir frapper brutalement son poing contre la joue du châtain, le faisant basculer sur le dos contre le matelas. Il lui lança alors, d'une voix moralisatrice et intransigeante.

\- J'essaye de t'éduquer là, alors ne m'ignore pas !

Malgré le violent choc, Eren restait impassible à ses excès de colère, le fixant toujours avec ce regard rempli de haine et de défit. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne l'effrayait plus depuis un bon moment déjà. Ni ses coups, ni ses violentes sautes d'humeur changeraient quoi que ce soit. Il ne ressentait plus de l'effroi envers Livaï. C'était bien plus compliqué que cela. A présent, lorsqu'il le voyait, il n'avait que du mépris pour lui, bien qu'une certaine pitié se faisait ressentir par moment. Et cela pouvait se lire aisément dans ses yeux émeraudes. Alors, sur un ton morgue, il murmura calmement.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus triste chez toi, Livaï ? Tu es partagé entre ton amour propre et le dégoût que tu as de toi-même. Tu te caches derrière ton grand air supérieur, car tu as peur de cette faiblesse que tu portes constamment depuis ce qui t'es arrivé dans ton enfance. Tu me fais vraiment pitié. J'ai de la peine pour toi. Devoir toujours te mentir à toi-même, vivre comme si rien ne te touchait, que rien ni personne ne puisse t'atteindre, que rien ne pouvait t'arriver. Alors qu'au fond, tu es mort de trouille. Tu as peur que tout cela recommence. Alors tu fais subir ces sévices aux autres pour ne plus être le seul à avoir cette cicatrice marquée au fer rouge. Cela te rassure ? Oui certainement.

Subitement, Eren pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans quitter le plus vieux des yeux, un fin sourire tranchait à présent son visage animé d'une insanité sans pareille. Tandis que deux perles salées roulaient sur ses joues, contrastant complètement avec l'expression actuelle de son visage. Et ce fut alors d'une voix démente, qu'il poursuivit.

\- Alors vas-y, continue de me torturer, de me faire mal, de me mutiler, de m'étouffer, de souiller mon corps et mon esprit de tes nombreux vices, j'encaisserai. Mais sache une chose. Tu ne parviendras jamais à me détruire. Quoi que tu fasses, je n'abandonnerai pas, je resterai en vie, je resterai à tes côtés. Et un jour, qui j'espère sera proche, alors que tu ne t'y attendras pas, je viendrai trancher ta jugulaire avec la lame de ton propre couteau, sans aucune hésitation. Je laisserai ton sang gicler abondamment sur mon visage, j'ouvrirai même peut-être la bouche pour pouvoir y goûter. Je te laisserai te vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte, sans jamais quitter tes yeux de mon champ de vision. Je regarderai avec admiration la vie quitter lentement tes iris gris, sans une once de remord.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, les yeux de Livaï pétillaient de rage, de contrariété, mais aussi d'excitation. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Même en étant attaché, impuissant, susceptible de subir les pires sévices, il continuait de le défier, de le froisser, de le mépriser. Ce garçon était incroyable. Au-delà de sa stupidité naturelle, il avait cette force mentale incomparable, une force d'esprit indomptable. Bien que cela était propre à cette personnalité, elle éclipsait toutes les autres. Aucun autre Eren n'était aussi fort mentalement pour encaisser tout cela. D'où venait-elle ? Quand l'avait-il créée ? A quel moment difficile de sa vie avait-il dû appeler cette force en renfort ? Ce garçon aux grands yeux verts était fascinant. Livaï en tremblait de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un tel énergumène. Mais malgré toute la fascination qu'il lui procurait, il ne laisserait évidemment pas un tel manque de respect impuni.

Il n'avait jamais dû en arriver jusque là pour imposer sa supériorité et sa domination, mais comme dit plus tôt, Eren était unique, un animal sauvage, quasiment impossible à dresser. Et s'il fallait y aller plus fort pour le faire ramper au sol, Livaï allait le faire, avec grand plaisir. Même s'il aimerait garder le plus de rage possible pour la nuit sanglante qui arrivait à grands pas. Il esquissa alors un léger sourire, tout en fixant son homologue, murmurant alors d'une voix menaçante, tout en faisant lentement craquer ses doigts un par un.

\- Au début, je pensais que tu étais simplement stupide, voire même complètement fou. Mais je commence à me rendre compte que tu es bien plus énigmatique que ça. Il y a cette pulsion en toi, cette personnalité atypique, complètement différente des autres, qui me ressemble beaucoup. Et si tu la relâchais totalement, tu serais capable de faire de grandes choses, des choses aussi inhumaines que violentes. Tu la retiens, car au fond elle t'effraie, tu as peur de perdre complètement le contrôle, qu'elle n'en fasse plus qu'à sa tête. Et que tu finisses par devenir comme moi. Alors tu la laisses prendre légèrement le dessus lorsque tu es dépassé par les évènements. Elle t'aide à affronter ce qui te semble insurmontable. Tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, car sans elle, tu serais déjà mort. Eren... Tu es fascinant.

Livaï était excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se pinçait les lèvres, tandis que son corps tressaillait de plaisir. Puis, subitement, alors qu'il fixait sans retenue son homologue, il finit par lui donner un violent coup de poing au visage. Il le sortit ensuite rapidement du lit, le plaquant brutalement contre le mur, avant de lui porter un violent coup de genou directement au niveau de l'estomac. Le plus jeune, suite à ces deux coups brutaux, ne put se retenir de tousser violemment, son visage grimaçant de douleur. Mais ce fut après le dernier coup que ses jambes finirent par fléchir, le faisant tomber lourdement à genoux sur le sol, face à son tortionnaire. Ledit tortionnaire le toisait du regard, le surplombant totalement, tandis qu'il finit par écraser violemment la nuque du plus jeune avec le talon de sa chaussure. Plaquant donc son visage contre le parquet froid, il finit par esquisser de nouveau un fin sourire, tandis qu'il lança d'une voix arrogante, tout en ricanant faiblement.

\- Toi tu veux me tuer ? J'aurai le temps de te tuer cent fois avant que tu ne puisses tenter quoi ce que soit. Et imaginons que tu y arrives, que ferais-tu après ? Je suis le seul en ce monde capable de te comprendre, à t'accepter tel que tu es. Mais, je suis tout de même rassuré. Car tu ne prétends plus m'aimer. Je préfère que tu me haïsses, là au moins, dans ce cas, nous pouvons partager quelque chose.

Soudain, alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, le corps du plus vieux fut assailli par de nombreux et violents frissons. Ce regard, bien plus intense que les précédents, ce regard perçant, menaçant, rempli d'une fureur démoniaque l'avait complètement figé pendant une seconde. Il le rendait complètement fou de désir, un désir plus que malsain. Son sourire s'élargit alors, tandis qu'il murmura à nouveau.

\- C'est ça, Eren. Continue de me regarder de cette façon. Ne t'arrête pas.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans un silence qui ne dura que quelques instants, puis très vite, il le redressa sur ses jambes, avant de venir le plaquer contre le petit bureau en bois, la peau du torse du plus jeune entrait violemment en contact avec la fraicheur de l'objet. Livaï attrapa le tissu noir autour du cou de son jouet vivant, venant ensuite bâillonner sa bouche avec, afin de le réduire au silence. Il attrapa ensuite un des couteaux dans son sac de sport, le posant sur le bureau, à quelques centimètres du visage du châtain, avant de venir susurrer à son oreille, de sa voix démente.

\- Avant que je ne te viole sauvagement jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance, on va jouer à un petit jeu toi et moi.

Suite à cette menace, il vint détacher ses poignets qui étaient jusqu'à présent prisonniers par le cuir de la ceinture. Il en saisit un seul, venant ensuite plaquer la main frêle et tremblante du châtain à plat sur le bureau, ouverte en éventail, face à son visage. Eren tentait de se débattre comme il le pouvait, mais l'emprise de son ainé était bien trop forte. De plus, il était à présent dans l'incapacité de s'exprimer, ne laissant alors que de simples gémissements de colère et de frustration se faire entendre.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne subis pas le même sort que mon ancien assistant, c'est parce que tu m'amuses. Mais ne tire pas trop sur la corde, Eren. Tu risquerais de le regretter. Prends cette punition comme un avertissement, ce sera le dernier.

A la fin de sa phrase, il baissa violemment le pantalon ainsi que le sous vêtement de son jouet, ne tardant pas à le pénétrer avec une violence inouïe, sans se préoccuper du hurlement étouffé qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Dans cet état de démence totale, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, il était comme possédé par ses vices, prisonnier de ses pulsions les plus sombres et inhumaines. Mais malgré cette pénétration brutale, il ne bougeait pas, comme figé. Soudainement, il saisit le couteau de sa main libre, gardant toujours celle du châtain à plat contre le bureau, admirant la lame d'une manière folâtre, avant de s'exprimer de sa voix grave et enrouée.

-Le jeu est simple. Je dois planter le couteau entre chacun de tes doigts, le plus rapidement possible sans les toucher. Je te préviens, je suis plutôt doué à ce jeu. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir autant de dextérité une fois que le plaisir de te culbuter prendra complètement possession de mon corps.

Toujours en resserrant violemment la prise sur le poignet du plus jeune, il commença alors à planter lentement la lame entres ses longs et fins doigts, tandis qu'il entamait de nombreux et violents coups de bassin, faisant hoqueter le châtain de douleur. Plus les secondes passèrent, plus les coups de couteau s'accélérèrent, tandis que Livaï s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, l'adrénaline montant en flèche dans tout son être. Et ce fut au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il finit par maladroitement planter le bout de la lame dans le majeur du plus jeune, lui arrachant alors un virulent cri étouffé.

Eren avait les yeux plissés, son visage grimaçant d'une furieuse douleur, et c'était loin de s'arrêter. Une fois que ce monstre avait pu apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de son sang, il prit alors un malin plaisir à marteler sa main de coup de couteau, d'une façon bien intentionnelle. Il pouvait l'entendre rire d'une façon névrosée, tandis que le désaxé continuait de le violer sans aucune compassion. Eren sentait la lame pénétrer sa chair sans retenue, sentant sa main meurtrie s'enflammer, et se vider peu à peu de son sang. La douleur était si intense, que tout le reste de son corps était endormi. Il ne sentait plus rien à par ces abominables perforations qui lui martelaient le dos de la main. Il tentait de se débattre, mais la prise qu'avait son bourreau sur son poignet lui l'en empêchait, le forçant à garder sa main grande ouverte sur le bureau, et à subir cette torture, impuissant. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, et plus les minutes passèrent, moins il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

La vision floue, il apercevait le brun venir lécher avec avidité le liquide écarlate qui fuyait de ses nombreuses plaies. Malgré la violence exercée sur le bas de son corps, il ne sentait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien. Il était complètement prisonnier de cette douleur insupportable qui le lançait affreusement, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne puisse plus suivre. Et ce fut après avoir lutté pendant de nombreuses minutes, qu'il perdit lourdement connaissance, abandonnant le combat, laissant son corps totalement vulnérable, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Subitement, après avoir commencé de nombreuses minutes auparavant, le brun finit par atteindre une extase qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Dans un dernier et puissant coup de bassin, il atteignit alors l'orgasme, dans un gémissement rauque, relâchant l'arme blanche tachée de rouge qui tomba lourdement au sol, tandis qu'il prit appui sur le bureau afin de reprendre ses esprits après cet ultime et intense instant. La respiration saccadée, il fut surprit de ne plus entendre le moindre gémissement de la part de sa victime. Et ce fut lorsqu'il recula de deux bon pas, qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Le corps inerte de son partenaire glissa lentement le long du bureau, avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol dans un bruit effrayant.

Le brun s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit, continuant de fixer le plus jeune qui n'avait plus bougé depuis sa chute, tandis qu'il se grilla une cigarette après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, libéré de toute cette frustration sexuelle. Il murmura alors ces quelques mots, soufflant lentement la fumée épaisse de sa cigarette. Il était enfin prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure, ayant de nombreux comptes à rendre avec ses parents adoptifs.

\- Merci pour ce moment unique, Eren.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**[** **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Voici donc le chapitre 4, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vais donc y répondre sans tarder !

Lottie : Merci pour ton avis par mail, je te répondrai le plus vite possible ! :)

Kaishi-Sensei : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, ça me fait super plaisir ! D'ailleurs j'adore les thrillers, pour l'instant le meilleur que j'ai vu en la matière ça reste Seven, en même temps le réalisateur David Fincher est un maître en la matière, je l'adore ! Bref... Sinon, oui Livaï est allé très loin cette fois-ci, mais comme je l'avais mentionné dans Messages Codés, leur rencontre n'allait pas arranger les choses, bien au contraire, alors ça monte en escalade, et ce n'est pas fini ! ;) Et Livaï précise bien que lorsqu'il était impuissant à l'époque, il avait fait l'erreur de croire que "Dieu" le sauverait, donc c'était plus une provocation masquée par une pseudo leçon de vie, mais je te comprends, c'est complètement absurde. Mdrrr. En tout cas merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de partager ton ressenti, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à quelques questions que tu te poses !

Serena : Alors... Au début je ne savais pas trop comment prendre ton avis. Mdrr Je me disais que si mon histoire te dérangeait, pourquoi tu continuais de la lire ? Et en l'ayant lu totalement, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir ! ^^ Je me suis lancée dans une histoire assez malsaine, et je peux comprendre qu'elle puisse mettre mal à l'aise, car c'est le but. Les thèmes que j'utilise, tels que le viol, les souffrances physiques et mentales, bien sûr que je ne les cautionne pas, mais elles existent bel et bien. J'avais vraiment hésité avant d'écrire cette histoire, si j'allais écrire une simple romance, ou quelque chose de plus sombre. Et j'ai trouvé plus intéressant d'exploiter un Livaï sombre, antipathique, violent, et un Eren auquel on aurait de la compassion, mais aussi de l'incompréhension en étant spectateur de ses décisions insensées. Pour essayer de comprendre ces deux personnages, il ne faut pas les mettre dans le même panier que les gens normaux. Car ils ne le sont pas, ils sont malades tous les deux, alors forcément, leur actes nous semblent insensés. Car nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Et pour répondre sincèrement, n'espères pas trop qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, du moins ce ne sera pas le genre d'amour qu'on retrouve dans les romances, ça ne collerait absolument pas à l'histoire. Mais sinon, merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis, j'ai été contente de le lire, surtout si tu suis l'histoire depuis le tout début ! Et désolée de te perturber ! Mdrrr A la prochaine ! :)

Aamy : Oui Livaï qui était simplement un patron tyrannique, car Erwin était là pour le cadrer, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, qu'est ce que notre Satan va encore nous prouver ? ;) Et voilà ça y est, je viens de l'imaginer en prêtre mon dieu, l'horreur. Mdrrr Alors oui Eren va certainement avoir des séquelles à la main, en même temps normal mais bon c'est la vie mdrr. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quand même gardé en tête de faire un lemon assez détaillé par la suite, mais là c'est vrai que j'avais plus envie de mettre en avant la torture que Satan lui a infligée. Mdrr En tout cas, tu auras de nombreuses réponses dans ce chapitre, alors je n'en dis pas plus. ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, comme à chaque fois je me fais un plaisir de les lire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :) **]**

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans un silence de mort. Seul le papier se consumant au bout de la longue tige de la cigarette se faisait entendre, tandis que ses yeux ternes fixaient, sans réelle attention, le corps immobile sur le plancher en bois. Il venait de commettre une atrocité de plus, s'étant laissé complètement embarquer par ce flux impétueux et malfaisant qui faisait partie de lui, depuis des décennies. Gardant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres craquelées à force de les avoir maltraitées, il finit par poser ses mains à plat, en retrait, sur le matelas, laissant pencher son dos ainsi que sa tête en arrière. La respiration saccadée, il fixait à présent le plafond blanc et légèrement fissuré, pris d'une soudaine et légère angoisse. Pourquoi ressentait-il encore de la peur ? Pourquoi ces personnes l'effrayaient-elles encore aujourd'hui ? Après tant d'années ? Pourquoi appréhendait-il ce futur et imminent face à face ? Il était persuadé que de devoir à nouveau se tenir devant ces deux êtres perfides allait être une lourde et douloureuse épreuve.

Cela le mettait dans un état insoutenable. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait se montrer fort. Il avait pris une décision, après avoir passé tant de temps à fuir, à tenter d'oublier, à s'être promis de ne plus jamais retourner dans cet horrible endroit, il avait rompu cette promesse. Avec l'appui du châtain, il était revenu. Il allait refaire face et de front à son passé. Revoir le visage de l'homme qui l'a détruit, autant physiquement que mentalement. A cette sorcière qui l'avait plongé dans les bas fonds des enfers, lui faisant subir les plus noirs dessins. Car voici la vraie nature de l'Homme. Il suffit de voir ce qu'il est capable de faire à son prochain. Et c'est un cercle vicieux, la victime devient bourreau, cela recommence, car tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement.

Il poussa subitement un long soupir, tout en fermant lentement les yeux, afin de stopper ses horribles tremblements. Lorsqu'il fut quelque peu calmé, il posa à nouveau son regard sur son partenaire, avant de finir par se relever, écrasant sa cigarette dans un pot de fleur près de la fenêtre. Il enfila ensuite rapidement sa chemise, la boutonnant lentement, puis il sortit de la chambre, descendant rapidement les escaliers, dans le plus grand des calmes malgré tout. Lorsqu'il croisa la vieille dame dans la cuisine, cette dernière préparant le dîner, il s'exclama alors d'un ton ferme, tout en prenant soin de bien articuler.

\- Il me faut une bassine et un paquet de sucre.

La femme aux cheveux blancs le fixa quelques secondes sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait une telle requête, mais elle finit par s'exécuter. Elle lui donna alors une bassine en métal, ainsi que du sucre blanc, en poudre. Lorsque le jeune homme eut ce qu'il lui fallait, il remonta donc les escaliers toujours aussi rapidement, s'arrêtant quelques secondes dans la salle de bain afin de remplir le grand récipient d'eau froide. Une fois cela fait, il retourna donc dans la chambre, constatant que le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il poussa un faible soupir, puis il s'accroupit à côté de lui, ne tardant pas à plonger sa main mutilée dans la grande bassine d'eau, afin de stopper le saignement. Il saisit ensuite un drap sur le lit, le déchirant en plusieurs bandes, avant d'en prendre une et de nettoyer ses meurtrissures, dans un silence pesant. Heureusement, la lame du couteau n'avait jamais totalement perforée la main, mais cette dernière était dans un sale état malgré tout. L'eau qui était jusqu'à présent claire, ne tarda pas à se teinter de rouge.

Lorsque les plaies furent nettoyées, Livaï lui sortit la main de l'eau, la séchant avec une autre bande, puis il versa le sucre sur chacune des lésions, sur une couche d'un centimètre d'épaisseur, le laissant se colmater sur ces dernières. Pourquoi du sucre ? Car il a la particularité de pomper l'eau, ce qui diminue fortement le gonflement qui entoure la plaie, l'oedème, et provoque un soulagement de la tension qui s'exerce sur les tissus, donc une diminution de la douleur. Mais ce n'est pas sa seule particularité, il facilite également le nettoyage de la plaie, absorbant le sang et le pus, il nourrit aussi les cellules responsables de la cicatrisation et qui combattent les germes tels que les bactéries, les virus, il protège la plaie des germes extérieurs et stimule la formation d'un tissu de cicatrisation correct. Lors des deux grandes guerres mondiales, le sucre était très souvent utilisé comme premiers soins sur les blessés. Livaï l'avait appris en regardant un documentaire dessus, passionné par ces deux guerres, il avait eu une période où il passait son temps à se documenter sur cela. Il avait utilisé cette médecine rustre sur son propre corps, lorsqu'il allait trop loin, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Erwin soit au courant.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'appliquer cette matière insolite sur les blessures du plus jeune, il finit par bander sa main avec une autre bande de tissu, bien plus grande cette fois-ci, prenant soin de ne pas abimer son travail. Il poussa de nouveau un long soupir, avant de le porter et de l'allonger sur le lit, recouvrant son corps inerte avec la couverture. Il le fixait avec une haine à peine cachée, tandis qu'il se grillait une énième cigarette, debout et immobile face au lit. Il lui en voulait, car au fond, quand ses crises passagères passèrent, il n'était pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il n'avait pas d'empathie envers Eren, mais il était tout de même furieux que le plus jeune endure tout cela. Il préfèrerait rester seul, être loin de lui, pour qu'il arrête de souffrir inutilement, car il était innocent. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il subisse ces nombreux châtiments corporels, et pourtant, il restait, il les acceptait.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état psychologique ? Qu'avait-il vécu pour en arriver là ? Livaï n'y croyait pas une seule seconde à son histoire. Une enfance banale et heureuse ? Non, c'était impossible. Aucune enfance banale et heureuse ne pouvait aboutir à de tels troubles psychologiques. Eren lui cachait des choses, c'était évident. Mais le plus vieux était bien décidé à connaître la vérité, tôt ou tard. Il était, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, rongé par la curiosité. Il devait connaître son passé. Savoir pourquoi ce lien aussi fort les unissait.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le plus jeune ouvrit subitement et doucement les yeux. Il zieutait lentement la chambre, la sondant du regard, la vision floue, jusqu'à ce que son attention se porta sur l'homme aux cheveux de jais, qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Il ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Livaï comprit bien vite qu'un autre Eren se tenait allongé devant lui à son réveil. Ce n'était plus le même, car il avait le regard pur et innocent, ses grands yeux émeraudes le scrutaient avec une douceur sans pareille, tandis qu'un léger sourire habillait ses lèvres. Il semblait comme rassuré, ignorant totalement la douleur que son tortionnaire venait de lui infliger quelques minutes auparavant. Et contre toute attente, cette réaction incompréhensible mettait le plus vieux mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de constater que tu ne m'as pas abandonné, murmura-t-il d'une faible voix. Merci Livaï de ne pas me laisser tout seul...

Les yeux du plus vieux s'agrandirent de surprise, ne comprenant absolument pas cette réaction. Venait-il de le remercier ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Sans pour autant se remettre en question de son côté, car il n'était guère mieux, il ne se retenait pas de juger sévèrement son cadet. Et ce fut alors sur un ton sec et agressif, qu'il s'adressa à lui, écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette dans le pot de fleur qui lui servait officiellement de cendrier.

\- Tu me remercies ? Mais de quoi tu me remercies, putain ?! Je viens de te détruire la main, et tu viens de me remercier ? C'est quoi ton problème, gamin ?!

La réponse était pourtant évidente, du moins pour le châtain. Il le lui avait pourtant dit, cette nuit-là. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Il s'était complètement dévoilé, il lui avait fait part du fond de ses pensées, alors pourquoi lui posait-il encore la question aujourd'hui ? Avait-il des trous de mémoire ? Où alors il n'arrivait pas à accepter la vérité ? Eren ne savait pas si Livaï était sincère dans ses questions, ou s'il se voilait simplement la face, n'arrivant pas à accepter la dépendance du plus jeune à son égard ? Son souhait de vouloir fuir la solitude à tout prix. Car malgré tout ce qui lui faisait subir, Eren attirait enfin l'attention de quelqu'un. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le comprendre ? Entre la douleur physique et la douleur insoutenable d'être éternellement seul, le choix était vite fait. Alors pourquoi cela semblait absurde ? Etait-il réellement fou ? Non, bien sûr que non, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il avait seulement besoin de sa présence, de se sentir voulu quelque part, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis de nombreuses années. Alors oui, il le remerciait, et il le remercierait encore et encore, tant qu'il l'accepterait à ses côtés.

Tandis qu'il prenait à présent une douche froide, dans cette salle de bain rustique, Eren contemplait sa main gauche bandée. Elle était douloureuse, mais elle lui rappelait le service qu'il avait rendu à l'homme qui, dorénavant, comptait le plus pour lui. Telle était sa promesse, il lui servait à présent d'exutoire, si cela pouvait le soulager, il l'encaisserait. Il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole. Mais au fond, il espérait sincèrement que l'homme au cheveux d'ébènes guérirait. Qu'après avoir réalisé sa vengeance, sa colère s'estomperait. Que son besoin primaire et sadique de torturer ses semblables ne lui serait plus vital. Il comptait énormément là-dessus, et il se mentirait à lui-même s'il niait ne pas ressentir une violente appréhension.

C'était cette nuit-là que tout allait se jouer. Il allait assister à un spectacle horrifique. Qu'est-ce que l'Homme était capable de faire à son prochain ? Livaï allait le lui montrer. Serait-ce ça la véritable vérité dont il lui avait parlé ? Certainement. Et il devait se montrer fort, ne pas détourner les yeux, car il voulait être là pour lui, pour l'homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il ne le lui confessera certainement jamais à nouveau, mais c'était le cas. Elle était la seule parmi toutes ses autres personnalités à ressentir cela envers le brun. Cet Eren était le seul à l'aimer, à croire en lui, à espérer un avenir commun.

Il avait dû à nouveau le supplier, afin de l'accompagner, car le plus vieux souhaitait le laisser dans cette maison, et s'en aller pour toujours. Il lui avait même suggéré de mentir à la police, de leur dire qu'il l'avait amené avec lui contre son gré, que le plus jeune n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre dans cette vendetta. Cela l'avait particulièrement blessé. Doutait-il encore de lui ? Ou alors il s'en était simplement lassé ? Son corps qu'il laissait à sa disposition, offert à ses plus viles pulsions ne lui suffisait-il plus ? Eren n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Alors qu'il finit par se remémorer les nombreux sévices qu'il venait de subir, tout devenait flou dans sa tête. Il sentait comme une forte présence, qui semblait vouloir reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Tandis qu'il luttait afin de la faire partir, elle lui murmura ces quelques mots. " On doit le tuer, tu le sais très bien, il doit mourir avant que ce soit lui qui nous tue." Cette voix teintait dans sa tête, alors qu'il ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'elle passait ses propres lèvres, dans une voix bien plus grave. "Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne pourrai jamais me séparer de lui, il est tout ce que j'ai à présent."

Dans un combat contre lui-même, il essayait de persuader son autre personnalité d'abandonner cette idée, dans de nombreux et faible murmures, tandis que l'eau froide ruisselait sur son corps vacillant. " Pendant encore combien de temps vas-tu supporter cela ? Tu ne seras jamais seul, Eren, je suis là, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Laisse-moi le tuer, s'il te plait, laisse-moi nous en débarrasser pour de bon." Tandis qu'il donna un violent coup de poing contre le carrelage de la douche, esquintant ses phalanges, il s'exclama avec beaucoup plus de voix, les larmes aux yeux. "Arrête ! Je t'interdit ne serait-ce que d'y penser ! Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur lui ! T'as compris ?!" Dans un faible ricanement, la voix grave passa de nouveau ses lèvres, après un long soupir. " Tu es tellement faible et stupide, Eren. Tu n'avais même pas été capable d'affronter la réalité lorsque ta mère avait le plus besoin de toi. C'est pour cela que tu m'avais appelé, n'est-ce pas ? Ta faiblesse et ta lâcheté m'écoeurent, mais tu sais que je suis là uniquement pour t'aider, alors pourquoi me prends-tu subitement pour ton ennemi ? La réalité aujourd'hui, elle est là. Cet homme est nocif pour nous, et si tu n'en as pas le courage, je nous en débarrasserai. C'est pour cela que tu m'as créé, tu t'en souviens ? Pour faire le sale boulot, chose que tu es toujours incapable de faire. Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de cet enculé."

Ses nerfs finissaient par lâcher, tandis que de nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il empoigna ses cheveux dans ses deux mains, fermant brièvement les yeux, tout en murmurant faiblement et de façon répétée. "Arrête. Arrête. Laisse-moi tranquille." Alors qu'il était prisonnier d'un violent conflit intérieur, une voix grave et enrouée le fit sortir de sa torpeur infernale.

\- Bon tu te bouges, gamin ?! On va bientôt partir alors magne-toi !

Eren sursauta violemment à la limite de glisser dans la baignoire, la respiration saccadée. Il se contenta simplement de lui répondre un "Oui, j'arrive...!" tandis qu'il finit par couper l'eau. Il attrapa sa serviette qu'il avait pris le soin de pendre quelques minutes plus tôt, l'enroulant difficilement autour de sa taille à cause de la violente douleur qui lui lançait dans sa main meurtrie, tandis qu'il fixait son reflet à travers le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses yeux étaient cernés et pochés, il avait une mine à faire peur, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. Il avait aussi perdu une taille, car il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, mais il gardait toujours un corps assez bien taillé malgré tout, même si les nombreuses plaies à peine cicatrisées l'enlaidissaient quelque peu.

Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain après un bref instant, vêtu d'un jogging en molleton noir nike resserré aux chevilles, ainsi que d'un sweat à capuche gris foncé de la même marque, avec une grande poche kangourou au niveau du ventre. Le plus vieux lui avait sommé de porter des vêtements sombres pour cette nuit, ce qui était évident, vu qu'ils devraient se faire discrets. D'ailleurs, Livaï était habillé tout en noir. Il portait ses Timberland noires, un jean slim de la même couleur, et un pull col roulé peu épais, qui moulait bien les muscles de son abdomen. Comme d'habitude, il dégageait quelque chose d'unique, il en imposait. Vraiment, il envoyait du très lourd pour parler plus familièrement. Eren à côté, trouvait qu'il faisait "tâche", mais il ne disait rien. Cela ferait trop plaisir à ce mégalo en puissance, en plus de se ridiculiser. Et puis, c'était rare de voir son aîné habillé autrement qu'en chemise cravate. Le noir lui allait parfaitement bien.

-La vieille nous a préparé à manger, lança-t-il tout en se dirigeant jusqu'aux escaliers. On mange un bout et on y va.

\- Tu n'as pas pris de douche, Livaï ? lui demanda Eren d'une voix fantaisiste, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

\- Bien sûr que si, idiot. répondit-il en lui lançant un regard condescendant, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il y a une autre salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée avec une cabine de douche, je ne supporte pas les baignoires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le séjour, la table était déjà prête, et il n'eurent qu'à s'installer. Il n'y avait que deux couverts, l'un en face de l'autre, tandis que la vieille dame était assise sur son canapé, devant un feuilleton romantique et ennuyant. Au menu de ce soir, c'était une soupe faite maison, avec un petit saladier rempli de croutons de pain, ainsi que du fromage et des yaourts en dessert. Eren était particulièrement déçu par ce menu, car il avait une faim de loup, et comptait vraiment sur ce repas afin de reprendre des forces. Il poussa un léger soupir tout en laissant le plus vieux se servir, avant de saisir sa cuillère, grimaçant légèrement face à son assiette creuse. Livaï n'avait pas l'air du même avis que lui, car il semblait manger sans retenue aucune.

Pas une seule fois il posa le regard sur le plus jeune, alors ce dernier en profitait pour le détailler et le fixer sans gêne. Comme à son habitude, il avait des cernes très prononcées sous les yeux, signe qu'il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup, et à des heures improbables. Il avait un visage unique en son genre, un visage tellement fermé de toute expression positive qu'il ne donnait pas envie de le connaitre, car il était effrayant. D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, il était tellement serin, une attitude qui contrastait complètement avec les futurs et noirs dessins qu'il avait prévu de commettre. Il avait de l'appétit, il n'y avait aucun signe d'anxiété, pas même un soupçon de doute. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire, et cela ne lui posait aucun problème, ou alors il le cachait très bien. Subitement, son regard perçant croisa celui du plus jeune, tandis que sa voix grave et enrouée retentissait dans ses oreilles, ce qui lui donna de nombreuses sueurs froides.

\- Si tu es trop angoissé, ne mange pas trop. Moins tu auras de contenu à vomir, mieux ce sera.

Voilà un conseil qui annonçait la couleur. De toute façon, Eren savait très bien que le spectacle de ce soir allait être tout sauf agréable à regarder. Et si Livaï s'inquiétait de son futur état, c'est qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se retenir. Le fait de ne pas savoir angoissait davantage notre petit châtain, une curiosité malsaine le dévorant tout entier. Il avait peur, certes, mais il était aussi tout excité, dans le mauvais sens du terme.

\- Ah, euh...Oui. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon, mentit Eren tout en fixant son assiette de soupe avec un léger dégoût collé au visage.

Alors que le plus vieux porta l'assiette creuse à ses lèvres afin de terminer de boire son contenu, il finit par fixer longuement son homologue après l'avoir reposée sur la table, sans un mot. Il poussa alors un long soupir, sans décrocher son regard du visage inquiet du plus jeune, tiraillé entre un semblant de mépris et de considération.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas capable de me suivre, tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard.

Le plus jeune s'empressa alors de secouer négativement la tête, tout en fixant son ainé avec détermination, car il était, pour lui, absolument hors de question de l'abandonner. Il lui avait promis de l'accompagner dans cette douloureuse épreuve, et puis, il espérait de tout coeur que cela allait apaiser son âme. Car il ne pensait pas que Livaï était foncièrement mauvais, qu'il avait très certainement un bon fond, taché par toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait subi étant jeune. Alors il se devait d'être à ses côtés, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde avoir tort.

Suite à sa réponse gestuelle, le plus vieux se leva alors de table, lançant d'une manière intransigeante un "On s'en va." tandis qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il avait préparé au préalable son sac de sport noir, contenant tous ses outils. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, dans un silence complet, chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Les mains d'Eren ne cessaient de trembler, tandis qu'il fixait la route droit devant lui, son estomac se tordant de douleur. Livaï, quant à lui, hésitait à remercier son cadet d'être à ses côtés, car c'était grâce à lui s'il avait le courage aujourd'hui de se venger. D'affronter ses tortionnaires, d'affronter à nouveau leurs regards remplis de perversion et de sadisme.

Fini les longues tortures sur de pauvres substituts innocents, il allait enfin affronter les réels coupables de ses tourments. Il était partagé entre l'excitation de faire ce qu'il avait toujours aimé faire, même s'il en avait rarement eu l'occasion, et la peur de les revoir. Le jour où il les avait quittés, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais revenir, car il en était au fond terrifié. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait remercier le châtain, de lui donner la force d'affronter ses démons, et de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il était bien trop orgueilleux pour le faire. Alors il ne rompit pas le silence, se contentant de conduire jusqu'à finir par se garer deux rues plus loin de la maison de malheur. Lorsqu'il enclencha le frein à main, il finit par poser son regard sur le plus jeune, après avoir sorti deux paires de gants chirurgicaux de son sac noir.

\- Mets-les, il ne faut laisser aucune trace de notre passage, lança-t-il d'un ton horriblement calme.

Eren obéit à son ainé sans se faire prier, et enfila donc rapidement les deux gants en latex, avant de le suivre, sortant tout aussi rapidement de la voiture. Le plus vieux attrapa son sac de sport à l'arrière, avant de s'engager dans les petites rues piétonnes, suivit de près par son cadet. Une fois arrivé devant cette maison qui lui était très familière, un violent frisson parcourut son dos, tandis qu'il poussa un long soupir, comme pour se calmer. Il se dirigea donc directement vers l'arrière de la bâtisse, là où se trouvait la porte qui donnait sur la remise. Il se souvenait que c'était là où la femme stockait la nourriture ainsi que ses ustensiles de cuisine. C'était parfait comme entrée. Et sans tarder, il se mis donc au travail, crochetant sans difficulté la serrure. Une fois cela fait, il s'immobilisa quelques instants, afin de donner une dernière directive au plus jeune.

\- Eren, laisse-moi faire, contente-toi simplement de regarder. Mais si quelque chose tourne mal, je t'autorise à intervenir, tu as compris ?

Le châtain hocha lentement la tête, comme pour le rassurer qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide, même s'il risquerait de ne pas supporter les atrocités que commettrait son ainé. Après avoir été quelque peu rassuré, Livaï finit par entrer silencieusement dans la maison, laissant le plus jeune refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils traversèrent la grande cuisine, avant d'entrer prudemment dans l'imposant salon. Le couple était là, assis dos à eux sur le canapé, regardant un film que le brun ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient complètement plongés dedans, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence des deux intrus. Livaï posa alors son doigt devant ses lèvres, comme pour ordonner au châtain de rester tranquille et silencieux, tandis qu'il s'avança lentement vers le canapé tout en sortant son arme à feu qu'il avait rangé dans la ceinture du dos de son pantalon.

N'ayant toujours pas été repéré, il se trouvait à présent debout, tout juste derrière eux, les fixant avec un regard effrayant. Le type de regard de désaxé, mais horriblement sérieux. La respiration saccadée, il laissa passer quelques seconde sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par donner un violent coup de crosse contre le crâne de son ancien père adoptif. Suite à ce coup brutal, l'homme en question perdit connaissance, tandis que la femme tourna la tête en direction du jeune homme, avant de pousser un violent cri de terreur. Elle n'eut le temps de faire guère mieux, car le jeune homme ne tarda pas à lui coller son poing dans la figure, d'une façon brutale, avant de venir la prendre par les cheveux, sans aucune empathie.

\- Eren, suis-moi et amène aussi ce fils de pute, on va les foutre dans le sous-sol.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été malade pendant plusieurs jours, et ce n'est pas fini malheureusement, du coup j'ai mis du temps à écrire la suite. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ainsi que pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui me suivent aussi et qui me lisent ça me fait super plaisir. Ca me motive à fond pour poster la suite le plus vite possible ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera très plaisir. A la prochaine !

 **Kaishi-Sensei** : Oui je sais que tu détestes ça, mais il faut bien que je vous tienne en haleine, hein, et j'avoue je suis un peu sadique aussi. Mdrrr Alors, comme je l'avais mentionné dans Messages Codés, Eren c'est comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser mdrr. Donc plus Livaï s'amuse à le tourmenter, à alimenter chacune de ses personnalités en les poussant toujours plus loin, plus le trouble d'Eren empire, ce qui est normal, mais ce n'est pas tout (Je ne vais pas en dire plus pour ne pas te spoiler haha) d'ailleurs, il en va de même pour Livaï, sans la présence d'Erwin, il n'a plus aucune limite, plus personne pour faire la police et le remettre en place, alors il se lâche complètement. Sinon ça va tu as bien compris les personnalités de notre Eren, même si tu n'as pas tout vu. ;) Ne te tourmente pas trop avec la fin de cette histoire, tu verras bien (bon je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais je suis pareille quand je lis une fiction, j'ai trop peur d'être déçue de la fin. xD ). Oui c'est sûr, j'ai complètement abandonné l'idée de romance quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, mais il y a pleins d'autres types de relations toutes aussi intéressantes, c'est prévu. Mdrrr Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis émue que ce soit la plus longue que tu aies écrite, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine ! :)

 **Aamy** : Merci pour ta review et ce n'est pas grave si tu as du retard, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire ton ressenti ! ^^ Je ne dis rien, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre comment il va s'y prendre, si ça va être un carnage et comment Eren va réagir, j'ai d'ailleurs hâte de savoir ce que tu en penseras. Mdrrr Livaï avait très peur de ses tortionnaires lorsqu'il les avait fuis, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste de la peur et de nombreux traumatismes inoubliables. Mdrr Bon je ne réponds pas à toutes tes questions et tes suppositions, mais oui Eren a encore beaucoup de choses à dévoiler et à prouver ! Livaï s'est énervé après Eren car pour lui, après avoir subit ce genre de sévices il devrait simplement être effrayé, comme lui l'avait été, alors il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il était en colère. ^^ Ah ouais non mais ne t'inquiète pas, les lemons n'iront jamais jusque là, au secours. MDRRR Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, et merci pour les compliments fdkndf. Bonne lecture ! ;) ]

* * *

 **/!\ Scène de torture présente dans ce chapitre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. /!\**

Suite à cet ordre indiscutable, Eren obéit simplement sans poser de questions. Il saisit alors l'homme en passant ses bras sous les aisselles de ce dernier, afin de le traîner lentement et difficilement jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol aménagé, sa main étant encore douloureuse. Une fois en bas, il reposa le corps inerte au sol, tout en poussant un long soupir, essoufflé par cet effort, mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se reposer davantage, car son partenaire ne tarda pas à exiger un autre service.

-Remonte et ramène-moi deux chaises, dépêche-toi. dicta-t-il d'un ton sec, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

Le comportement de son ainé le glaçait d'effroi. La tension était insoutenable, car il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les abominations ne commencent. Il s'exécuta alors sans dire un mot, le coeur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux, en plissant de nombreuses fois les yeux, comme pour garder son calme, ne pas céder à la panique. Pendant son absence, le plus vieux n'était absolument pas dans un meilleur état. Pris d'une violente angoisse, l'arme à feu dans sa main qui se balançait légèrement le long de son corps. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, tandis qu'il fixait les deux personnes inconscientes, posée sans réelle considération sur le sol, comme de vulgaires objets.

Il ferma lentement les yeux, comme pour que sa raison reprenne le dessus, tandis qu'il passa sa main libre sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, en poussant un long soupir. Il devait se souvenir. Se rappeler de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer depuis le premier jour où il avait logé dans cette infâme maison. "Souviens-toi. Souviens-toi. Souviens-toi." Il ne cessait de se le murmurer pour lui-même, afin de faire renaître sa rage, comme un feu presque éteint, que l'on tenterait de rallumer. Et tous ses douloureux souvenirs revinrent très rapidement dans de nombreux et insoutenables flashbacks. Malheureusement de courte durée, car le châtain revint rapidement avec deux chaises en métal, le sortant de ses immondes pensées.

\- Je... Je les mets où, Livaï...? demanda d'une petite voix Eren, tandis qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'état plus que suspect du plus vieux.

Le plus vieux ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, croisant le regard peu rassuré de son cadet, tandis qu'il finit par lui montrer où placer les deux objets. Il pointait le centre de la pièce à l'aide du bout du canon de son arme, lui répondant sèchement.

\- Ici. Tu vas m'aider à les mettre dessus et les attacher.

Ils prirent chacun un corps, Eren tenait celui de la femme, tandis que Livaï portait celui de son ancien père adoptif. Ils les installèrent chacun sur une chaise, avant que l'ébène ne saisisse le ruban d'adhésif pour colis dans son grand sac noir. Il s'accroupit face à l'homme tenant sur la chaise, puis informa son homologue, toujours d'une voix intransigeante.

\- Regarde-moi faire, et fais-en de même pour cette garce.

Suite à ces paroles, Livaï déroula délicatement le ruban adhésif dans un bruit vif, nouant les poignets de l'homme derrière la chaise, en faisant plusieurs tours avec afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'en défaire. Il fit de même pour ses chevilles, les attachant solidement aux deux pieds de la chaise, le rendant totalement impuissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eren en fit de même pour la femme après que Livaï lui ait donné le rouleaux d'adhésif, veillant à ce qu'il soit bien serré à la chaise.

Ils patientèrent tous les deux, assis sur le sol froid, attendant avec calme que les deux futurs torturés se réveillent. Du moins seul Livaï était calme. Eren c'était autre chose. Le pauvre ne cessait de trembler et de mordiller avec violence ses lèvres et l'intérieur de ses joues tant il était angoissé. Son estomac refaisait des siennes, tandis qu'il regardait tout autour de lui, empli d'une paranoïa excessive. Lorsque Livaï se rendit compte de son état, il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec dédain, avant de finalement venir saisir sa main, presque à contre coeur. Il entrelaçait ses doigts avec les siens, espérant que ce geste inattendu et d'une douceur sans pareille puisse le calmer quelque peu. Il le fixait à présent, le visage neutre, tandis qu'il assistait silencieusement à la reprise de confiance du plus jeune. Cela semblait marcher, et ça enchantait le plus vieux, car ce geste tendre lui avait demandé un effort surhumain. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, car il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du châtain, il avait déjà beaucoup à faire. Eren ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire faiblement, comme pour le remercier de lui être venu en aide, bien que ce sourire n'avait été absolument pas réciproque. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander à notre sadique, ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là avait été énorme.

Subitement, un faible gémissement de douleur attira l'attention de nos deux protagonistes. La femme avait repris conscience la première, les observant tout en fronçant les sourcils, car elle avait encore la vision floue. Livaï poussa un long soupir, avant de se relever lentement, se dirigeant alors vers son sac de sport afin d'en sortir la combinaison de protection, rangeant l'arme à feu à la place. Il lança un dernier regard à son partenaire avant d'enfiler le vêtement intégral, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, même si son visage était à présent fermé de toute émotion. Il était dans un état que le châtain ne pouvait décrire, il était effrayant. Seule sa tête n'était pas vêtue, la combinaison blanche s'arrêtant au niveau de son cou, légèrement resserré à l'aide de deux cordelettes, la capuche restait tombante sur ses omoplates. De l'extérieur, il semblait calme, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait d'impatience, plus déterminé que jamais.

Tandis que la femme commençait déjà à les supplier de les relâcher, elle et son mari, le plus vieux se rendit compte d'une chose importante. La batte de baseball à la main, la laissant légèrement balancer le long de son corps, il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle, avant de la fixer de façon insistante, tout en penchant la tête légèrement sur le coté, surpris.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Sérieusement ?

Sa voix monocorde teintait dans toute la pièce, plongeant cette dernière dans une atmosphère sépulcrale, indiquant inconsciemment de la suite des évènements. La femme tenta alors à nouveau de le supplier, ne prenant même pas en compte ses questions, car la panique et la peur avaient totalement raison d'elle.

\- S'il vous plaît, partez, laissez-nous, nous ne dirons jamais rien à personne, vous avez ma parole, je vous en supplie...

Livaï écoutait ses jérémiades sans vraiment le faire, complètement apathique. Il se mordait simplement la lèvre inférieure, tout en la toisant du regard, tandis qu'il finit par lancer, toujours sur le même ton.

\- T'as réellement fini par m'oublier, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu oses encore me décevoir. il se retint d'esquisser un sourire, avant de finalement se tourner vers le châtain, tout en haussant les épaules, mimant faussement un air compatissant. Tu vois, Eren, ils finissent tous par te supplier, à ramper comme de la vermine lorsque c'est toi qui as le dessus, lorsque tu menaces leurs misérables vies. Et ils te supplient, encore et encore, espérant que tu vas les laisser en vie, tout arrêter parce qu'ils te l'ont demandé gentiment. Comme si t'allais le faire, ils sont d'une stupidité, ça me rend malade.

Il finit par se baisser afin de saisir le ruban adhésif, avant d'en couper une bande, d'une quinzaine de centimètres, puis il vint la plaquer sans aucune douceur contre la bouche de la femme, pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Il en mit une autre sur celle de l'homme toujours inconscient, n'ayant pas non plus envie d'entendre ses jérémiades lorsqu'il serait éveillé. Il se plaça alors de nouveau face à la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, toujours la batte de baseball à la main, au bout de son bras tombant, tandis qu'il la fixait avec mépris. Il s'adressa alors à elle après avoir fait mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-" Ô Dieu, aie pitié de moi à cause de ton amour ! Ta tendresse est immense, efface mes torts. Lave-moi complètement de mes fautes, et de mon péché, purifie-moi", lança-t-il sur une pointe de moquerie, sans la quitter des yeux, le regard plus qu'effrayant. C'est ce que tu me disais avant de me plonger dans cette baignoire remplie de glaçons, tu t'en souviens ?

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent considérablement à ses dires, laissant comprendre alors qu'elle semblait reconnaitre le jeune homme en face d'elle. Sa surprise étant si grande que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle ne pensait pas sa présence en ces lieux possible, et pourtant il était bel et bien là. Tel un esprit vengeur, il était ici pour soigner son âme meurtrie.

-Moi le monstre, le diable pécheur, l'enfant qui avait tué ses propres parents, en bonne chrétienne que tu étais, tu te croyais dans le juste en voulant me punir, me délivrer du mal, en m'infligeant tous ces sévices inhumains, continua-t-il sur un ton pleins de reproches mais toujours aussi calme et terrorisant. Jamais ça ne t'a traversé l'esprit, jamais tu t'es demandée si le fait de faire subir tout cela à un enfant n'allait pas envenimer les choses ? Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, c'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça, tu as créé ce monstre qui se tient devant toi ce soir. Et tes putains de tortures quotidiennes, je vais te les rendre au centuple. J'espère que je vais te faire tellement mal, que ton misérable coeur finira par lâcher sous la douleur.

Il fit une pause dans son récit, le visage toujours fermé et incroyablement calme, tandis qu'il prit son paquet de clopes dans la poche de son sac noir, afin de s'en griller une. Lors de la première inhalation, il ferma lentement les yeux, comme pour la savourer, tout en murmurant faiblement, mais assez pour que les deux spectateurs l'entendent.

\- J'ai vraiment hésité vous savez. Ce soir, j'aurai pu me droguer pour m'aider à réaliser tout cela. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, tout d'abord car je voulais quand même avoir l'esprit clair et ne pas oublier la moindre seconde, mais aussi car mon dernier père adoptif m'avait aidé à décrocher. Je suis clean depuis un peu plus d'un an, c'était la condition pour qu'il m'offre l'opportunité d'avoir une vie normale, je ne voulais pas gâcher tous ses efforts. Alors je vais me contenter de fumer, ce que j'ai toujours fait depuis ce jour-là. On dit qu'on se débarrasse d'une addiction en la remplaçant par une autre, et c'est le cas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il racontait tout cela, peut-être pour se justifier, pour qu'on essaye de le comprendre. Il poussa un long soupir tout en se replaçant devant la femme, tirant longuement sur sa cigarette avant de souffler la fumée épaisse et blanche, sans rompre leur échange de regards, puis il poursuivit d'une voix beaucoup plus audible.

\- On va procéder par élimination. De quoi n'as-tu plus besoin à présent ? De tes yeux ? Non, je veux que tu me regardes jusqu'au dernier instant où tu finiras par crever comme une chienne. il baissa alors le regard le long de son corps, avant de très légèrement sourire, tandis que ses yeux se stoppèrent au niveau de ses jambes. J'ai trouvé, vu que tu es confortablement assise et bien installée, tu n'as donc plus besoin de tes genoux.

Suite à ces paroles, la femme le fixait avec de grands yeux, le suppliant du regard en secouant vivement et négativement la tête, tandis que de nombreuses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il prit alors le bout de l'objet en bois à l'aide de ses deux main, puis il le laissa s'écraser contre son premier genou, dans un coup violent et sans aucune hésitation. Les nombreux clous s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, le bruit des os qui craquèrent étaient écoeurants pour le plus jeune alors qu'un violent cri étouffé emplit la pièce, la plongeant dans une atmosphère à présent insoutenable. Mais l'ébène n'en avait pas terminé, et sans tarder, il s'attaqua alors au deuxième sans perdre de temps, lui infligeant exactement le même sort qu'au premier.

Le tapage que les cris de douleur causèrent eurent raison de l'homme, qui finit par émerger lentement de sa somnolence. L'incompréhension pouvait se lire aisément sur son visage, ainsi que de l'effroi lorsqu'il comprit enfin dans quelle situation il était. Après avoir longuement regardé sa femme souffrir le martyre, la panique s'en prit à lui à son tour, tandis qu'il fixait à présent le jeune homme responsable de ce carnage sans nom. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le visage de Livaï devint subitement plus dur, tandis qu'il le dévisageait avec un dégoût absolument pas dissimulé. Le bout de l'objet tenant dans sa main était couvert de sang, tandis que quelques gouttes de ce liquide écarlate tombaient sur le sol en béton.

\- Enfin tu es de retour parmi nous, lança Livaï d'un ton faussement amusé. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bientôt m'occuper de toi, dès que j'en aurai terminé avec cette sorcière, alors sois patient et profite du spectacle.

Il avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase tout en s'étant approché de lui, tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Il caressa lentement et d'une manière angoissante la joue de l'homme à l'aide du dos de sa main. Son attention se porta ensuite à nouveau sur sa première victime, tandis qu'il se replaça en face d'elle, s'accroupissant lentement, afin d'être à son niveau, prenant le temps de fumer et de savourer sa dose de nicotine. Il plongea son regard de désaxé dans le sien qui transpirait la douleur et le supplice qu'elle venait d'endurer. Livaï s'en délecta sans s'en cacher d'ailleurs. Il lança ensuite, d'une voix faussement amusée, mais tout de même assez sérieuse.

\- Tu sais, le Moyen-âge était une époque fascinante. La religion était à son apogée, et ils avaient beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concernait les méthodes de torture. Ils étaient vraiment très ingénieux, par exemple, tu savais qu'ils pouvaient brûler vive une femme parce qu'elle était soupçonnée de sorcellerie ? Mais parfois, ils étaient plus indulgents que cela, s'ils avaient un doute sur sa culpabilité. Ils la jetaient alors du haut d'une falaise. Si elle mourait, c'était qu'elle était innocente, et ils se déculpabilisaient en se disant que de toute façon elle était partie rejoindre leur Dieu. Mais si elle survivait à sa chute, elle était considérée donc comme sorcière et ils allaient la récupérer afin de l'attacher sur un bucher pour ensuite la brûler. Tout cela est passionnant, vraiment. Mais je trouve que ces méthodes sont encore beaucoup trop douces pour toi. Je veux que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible, tu comprends cela ?

Il esquissa alors un faux et large sourire, avant de se relever, laissant l'objet en bois, souillé du sang encore frais, tomber lourdement sur le sol, tandis qu'il écrasa le mégot de sa clope sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Il saisit ensuite un des couteaux dans son sac, le plus gros, avant de revenir face à elle, léchant maladivement la lame sur tout son long avec le bout de sa langue.

\- C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça, tout est de ta faute tu dois l'admettre, lança-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Il passa maladroitement sa main sur son visage, puis dans des cheveux tout en poussant un long soupir, comme pour rester lucide et ne pas se laisser emporter par cette folie meurtrière qui voulait déjà le consumer tout entier. Mais un ricanement finit par passer ses lèvres charnues et étirées d'un faible sourire, tandis qu'il déclara ces quelques mots, plongeant ses trois spectateurs dans une angoisse et une ambiance funeste.

\- Je vais t'écorcher vive, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce que ton corps refuse d'encaisser une seconde de plus la douleur atroce que je vais t'infliger.

Et sans en dire davantage, il vint alors taillader avec la lame du couteau, de façon maladroite, les vêtements de la femme, la laissant en sous-vêtements sur la chaise, sa peau pâle étant à présent à la totale merci de ce fou furieux qui était jadis son fils adoptif. La femme tentait de se débattre, hurlant à pleins poumons sous la panique et l'envie indiscutable de survivre, de ne pas subir toutes ces choses atroces en se laissant faire. Pourtant elle était impuissante, et son mari aussi, il se contentait de fixer le jeune homme aux cheveux noir, tentant de le supplier de ne pas la toucher. Malheureusement dépourvu d'empathie, Livaï ne cédait pas sous ces touchantes supplications, il n'aurait aucun mal à commettre de telles atrocités, car il lui manquait quelque chose qu'un être humain normalement constitué possède en général.

Et ce fut alors, complètement indifférent, qu'il saisit la peau de son bras, avant d'en arracher une parcelle, d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre à l'aide de la lame du couteau, sous un nombre incalculable de hurlements déchaînés et étouffés de la part de la femme et de son mari. Et il continua, encore et encore, ses mains habillées par les gants blancs se tintèrent de rouge de façon instantanée. Il ne semblait pas jouir de la situation, il restait calme, le visage sérieux et apathique, ne se demandant pas une seule seconde à quelle intensité la douleur pouvait-elle être ressentie, car il n'en avait guère le besoin, aucune compassion, aucun apitoiement. Il était comme n'importe quelle personne qui serait simplement en train de couper son steak de viande pendant son repas, sans aucune émotion particulière, comme si tout cela était normal.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, car outre les deux personnes assises sur leurs chaises, il y avait un troisième spectateur non loin du bourreau sadique. Et il ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier le spectacle que lui offrait ce dernier. Eren ne cessait de pleurer, partagé entre le dégoût et la tristesse d'assister à cela, tandis qu'il était pris d'une violente panique, cette dernière le faisant claquer des dents d'une façon plus que nerveuse. Il ne tenait pas en place, assit sur ce sol froid, il se tortillait dans tous les sens, comme s'il voulait être n'importe où sauf dans cette pièce de malheur.

Et lorsque son état se fit remarquer, l'attention du plus vieux se dirigea donc vers son petit châtain. Il stoppa tout mouvement, laissant la femme mutilée dans un état lamentable après l'avoir massacré sur presque la totalité de son corps. Il tourna le visage en direction du plus jeune, avant de pousser un long soupir, consterné face à autant de faiblesse de sa part. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis il se redressa afin de se diriger vers lui. Il s'accroupit lentement face à lui, posant le couteau taché de sang sur le sol, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Eren était dans un état lamentable, son esprit n'arrivant plus à supporter tant de violence et de barbarie, il avait complètement pété les plombs. Ses dents ne cessaient de claquer, la respiration saccadée, le corps tremblant de façon alarmante, le regard fuyant, il transpirait la terreur.

Il ne cessait de murmurer très faiblement, de façon presque inaudible, toujours la même chose. " Je t'en prie, reviens. J'ai besoin de toi." Livaï ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à son autre lui, celui qui aurait le courage d'assister à tout cela, celui qui avait autant d'apathie que lui, celui qui lui avait promis son soutien. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire acte de sa présence. Et c'était pour cela qu'Eren paniquait autant, ayant comme le sentiment d'avoir été lâchement abandonné par la personnalité en qui il avait le plus confiance. Livaï le comprenait parfaitement, il comprenait la situation, mais était impuissant. Malgré cela, il tenta tout de même d'arranger la situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Toujours dans cette optique d'un effort surhumain, il finit par s'adresser à lui, d'une voix ferme comme pour le secouer.

\- Eren. Regarde-moi. Oublie ce qu'il se passe et regarde-moi. Seulement moi et rien d'autre.

Lorsque le concerné posa enfin son regard sur son interlocuteur, ce dernier passa alors délicatement sa main couverte de sang sur la joue du plus jeune, dans un geste étonnement lent et doux. Il caressa avec une tendresse surprenante sa joue à l'aide de son pouce, l'enduisant sans le vouloir de ce liquide écarlate, tandis qu'aucun d'entre eux ne rompaient l'échange de regards. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait tout cela, pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal, mais il le faisait, il tentait de le rassurer, comme il le pouvait. Enfin, il avait quand même une petite idée, certainement car il ne voulait pas que son complice se transforme en un boulet ingérable. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il ressentait quelque chose d'assez fort, malgré-lui, un certain intérêt pour le châtain, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour personne d'autre. Et de le voir dans cet état, par sa faute, le faisait réagir.

Voyant que ses efforts n'étaient pas vains, il fixait silencieusement son homologue qui se calmait peu à peu, bien que son regard effrayé ne disparaissait pas. En réalité, cet excès de faiblesse dégoûtait Livaï en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Gardant sa main sur la joue du châtain, il vint alors lentement mais subitement déposer ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier, entamant un doux et rassurant baiser, qui contrastait complètement avec sa façon de faire habituelle, comme si le plus jeune n'était pas la proie prioritaire de sa colère, et c'était absolument le cas. Eren semblait subitement interdit par ce geste inattendu, mais il se laissa vite gagner par l'envie de répondre à ce baiser atypique, fermant lentement les yeux, tandis que le noiraud rendait ce dernier de plus en plus passionné, dévorant ses lèvres avec une délicatesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Dans cette atmosphère morbide, devant ce corps souillé et mortifié, ils avaient pour la première fois, un échange, un baiser normal, les rendant presque communs. Oubliant tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour, cette douce attention était leur seule préoccupation, du moins pendant quelques minutes.

Car un bruit les ramena à la réalité. Un bruit sourd et plutôt inquiétant qui semblait venir du premier étage. Ce fut alors un Livaï préoccupé qui rompit le baiser, avant de fixer son partenaire avec de nouveau un visage effrayant, tandis qu'il lui ordonna d'un ton ferme.

\- Va voir ce qu'il se passe à l'étage, je reste ici pour finir le travail.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Alors, je dois vous dire, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si mes chapitres mettent un peu plus de temps à arriver que pour ceux de Messages Codés, sachez que j'ai toujours autant d'inspiration, mais malheureusement moins de temps pour écrire, d'où le retard... Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 6, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera super plaisir ! ^^

 **Lottie** : Je me sens assez insultée de voir que tu penses que ça pourrait être un chat ou un fantôme, quand même... J'aime les clichés mais pas aussi pourris et prévisibles. xD D'ailleurs j'ai lu le chapitre 34 de KS mon dieuuu je suis fan de ce truc. *-* Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, et j'espère que tu vas bien, que tu ne croules pas trop sous le travail ! ^^

 **Fairy-Piece** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton ressenti et ne t'en fais pas je comprends ! :) Ah oui c'est vrai qu'après que tu l'aies dit, je me suis rendue compte que je ne développais pas assez, alors j'ai essayé de ne plus faire pareil par la suite ! Après en ce qui concerne le passé des personnages, c'était fait exprès, afin de ne pas tout dévoiler tout de suite. ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ça me fait super plaisir ! Alors oui, c'est totalement ça, Eren est schizophrène et ça se voit de plus en plus depuis qu'il traine avec l'autre maboul aux cheveux noirs. xD Alors non, comme je l'ai dit, je ne vous manquerai pas de respect à ce point avec le troll du chat. Mdrrr Mais tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup encore, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

 **Aamy** : Ouiii j'aime vous frustrer, je l'avoue mdrr. T'as très bien décrit notre Satan, c'est trop ça, le gars les seules fois où il rigole c'est quand il est en pleine folie. xD Tant mieux que ma scène de torture ne t'a pas répugnée, ce n'était pas le but en plus, surtout que j'adore moi, mais comme je t'avais dit, juste quand cela est fictif, sinon ça ne marche pas. xD MDRR Non mais t'as tout juste jpp, oui la personnalité d'Eren le boude comme un gamin enfin bref elle est aux abonnés absents, au plus grand désespoir de notre naïf de compet'. MDRR Oui le seul moment où j'aime mettre de la tendresse, c'est lorsque l'abomination n'est pas très loin, j'assume. xD Cette scène où Mikaconne se déclare à Eren, il y a un tel manque de respect mon dieu... Pire que la friendzone de Jorah dans GOT (Je ne sais pas si tu regardes mais c'est aussi un gros manque de respect. XDD ) Oui je pense que tu t'en rappelles aussi, je te l'avais mentionné une fois parmi une de mes réponses en mp. ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes magnifiques pavés, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^ ]

* * *

 **/!\ Scène de torture dans ce chapitre (Encore...). Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. /!\**

Eren le fixait toujours avec de grands yeux suite à cet ordre, pas franchement convaincu de devoir monter seul à l'étage après le bruit inquiétant qu'ils avaient entendu. Mais Livaï semblait intransigeant, et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision. Le châtain mordit alors violemment sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant un instant. Après tout, c'était l'occasion pour lui de quitter ce sous-sol et de ne plus avoir à assister à cette boucherie. C'était certainement le meilleur choix qui s'offrait à lui, à présent. Il se demandait même si, après son départ, Livaï ne se lâcherait pas complètement. Comme s'il se retenait inconsciemment devant lui. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais cela lui semblait tellement réaliste.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes à réfléchir, il finit par hocher doucement la tête, puis il se releva difficilement, suivi par son homologue, ce dernier ne tardant pas à aller fouiller de nouveau dans son sac de sport, avant de lui remettre un objet qui surprit le plus jeune.

\- Prend-le et ne te retiens pas de t'en servir s'il le faut, lança l'ébène en lui tendant l'arme à feu silencieuse.

Eren la prit mollement dans sa main, rongé par l'hésitation, tandis qu'il le fixait avec un air peu convaincu. Il poussa un faible soupir, puis après avoir hoché très légèrement la tête, il finit par emprunter les grands escaliers, les jambes flageolantes, quittant finalement ce sous-sol froid et lugubre. Livaï le regardait partir, comme pour s'assurer qu'il serait effectivement seul dans cette pièce à présent, puis il finit par souffler vivement, tout en posant sa main sur ses yeux, comme pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce pourquoi il était ici.

Il était franchement déçu de l'attitude du plus jeune, il espérait tout au fond de lui qu'ils auraient pu partager cela, qu'il lui donnerait un coup de main, qu'il se serait montré aussi barbare que lui. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, il avait eu une réaction complètement commune, et Livaï était désenchanté, la personnalité sombre d'Eren ne s'était pas manifestée. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne prenait jamais le dessus, elle n'était encore que secondaire. Jusqu'où devait-il aller pour qu'elle prenne totalement le monopole de son corps et de son esprit ? Devait-il aller encore plus loin ? Il finit par secouer vivement la tête, comme pour débarrasser son esprit de ces pensées futiles, puis il finit par se retourner lentement vers l'homme, qui lui, était complètement dépité, dépassé par les horreurs auxquelles il venait d'assister. Tous ces sévices que sa femme avait endurée avaient brisé son esprit.

Livaï le regardait avec un regard haineux à peine caché, reprenant le couteau taché de sang dans sa main, le tenant négligemment, tandis qu'il passa rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il s'approcha de lui sans une once d'hésitation, le fixant toujours avec ce regard effrayant, tandis qu'il essuyait chaque face du couteau sur sa combinaison blanche, comme pour le rendre à nouveau vierge. Après un bref instant dans un silence absolu, il finit par prononcer ces quelques mots, tout en s'accroupissant face à lui afin d'être à niveau égal.

\- Dis-moi que toi tu te souviens de moi. Après tout, j'étais censé être exceptionnel à tes yeux, unique, alors tu n'as pas pu m'oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne le lâchait pas du regard, ses yeux brûlaient d'une fureur sans nom, tandis qu'il attendait sans patience une réponse claire. Et celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. L'homme s'empressa de hocher la tête, affirmant avec certitude qu'il le reconnaissait, ce Livaï adulte pour qui il avait éprouver de forts sentiments obscènes jadis, il y a de cela quelques années. Suite à cette réponse formelle, le jeune homme finit par esquisser un sourire carnassier, le genre de sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

\- Si tu savais le nombre d'hommes que j'ai torturés en imaginant que c'était toi. Le gamin qui m'accompagne, tu vois, je lui ai fait des choses atroces, je sais bien qu'il ne les méritait absolument pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Par ta faute, je suis tiraillé entre mon désir sexuel et le dégoût que j'ai envers mon prochain ainsi qu'envers moi-même. Et à présent, tu es là, bel et bien devant-moi, à la merci de mes plus viles envies, déclara-t-il d'une voix effrayante sans perdre son sourire tandis qu'il penchait la tête légèrement sur le coté. Toi aussi tu sais, t'es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe. La personne que je méprise le plus en ce monde. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es celui qui m'a fait le plus de mal, pourtant j'en ai subi des choses. Mais toi, mon dieu toi... T'es le numéro un. Tu m'as sali, tu m'as souillé de l'intérieur avec ta putain de bite dégueulasse. Par ta faute j'ai tenté de nombreuses fois de mettre fin à mes jours, car je ne supportais plus le souvenir de tes immondes caresses

Il ne tarda pas à passer la lame de son couteau sous les vêtements de l'homme, afin de les lui retirer, lentement, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit complètement nu. D'ailleurs, il n'avait cessé de le supplier d'arrêter à travers le ruban adhésif qui était plaqué sur sa bouche, mais en vain. Malheureusement, les supplications n'avaient aucun effet sur le jeune homme, il en était complètement hermétique, cela ne l'empêchait jamais d'aller au bout de ses sévices. Et ce cas-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Moi aussi je te suppliais à l'époque, tu t'en souviens ? Le bruit des nombreux sanglots de désespoir que tu ignorais complètement, ne pensant qu'à ton propre désir et à tes pulsions qui t'aveuglaient totalement. Dis-toi que cette nuit, les rôles sont inversés. Je ne m'arrêterai pas, alors il sera inutile d'user ton énergie à tenter de me faire changer d'avis.

Il caressa lentement la joue de l'homme à l'aide de la lame du couteau, d'une manière terrifiante, puis il vint doucement, mais avec toute la maitrise du monde, embrasser le front de ce dernier, avant de le fixer avec un regard brûlant de sadisme, son sourire revenant aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

\- Ce que je viens de lui faire, crois-moi, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût comparé à ce que je vais te faire endurer, déclara-t-il à nouveau d'un ton calme, imperturbable.

Il passa de nouveau sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, comme s'il était prêt à festoyer sans aucune retenue. Il tapota lentement la joue de sa proie, avant de se relever et d'aller fouiller dans son sac de sport noir, saisissant alors les nombreuses pinces coupantes de différentes tailles, toujours ce faux mais large sourire aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha de lui ne gardant qu'une seule pince dans la main, de taille moyenne, avant de venir prendre celle de son homologue, finissant par n'en saisir qu'un doigt, l'auriculaire.

\- J'espère que tu tiendras plus longtemps que ta salope de femme, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec et intransigeant.

Et ce fut parti. Plus rien ne pouvait le stopper à présent. Il commença d'abord par ce doigt, coupant ses phalanges une par une, sans jamais oublier de plonger son regard dans les yeux de sa victime qui souffrait atrocement, afin de se délecter de ce moment unique. Plus rien ne pouvait se lire sur le visage de l'ébène à présent, il était complètement neutre, tandis qu'il continuait son horrible torture, s'attaquant aux dix doigts de sa victime, prenant toujours le temps de les couper en trois parts égales, pour que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Le corps de l'homme était empli de sueur, tandis que son coeur ne cessait de battre de façon plus qu'alarmante, ses yeux trempés d'effroi. Lorsque Livaï eut terminé de s'attaquer à ses doigts, il continua sur ses pieds, coupant lentement chaque orteil avec une immense satisfaction qui malheureusement ne pouvait se lire sur son visage. La pièce était remplie de nombreux hurlements étouffés, il y avait du sang de partout, c'était une véritable vision de l'enfer.

\- Voilà, tiens le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il posa alors la pince tachée de rouge sur le sol, afin de prendre à nouveau le couteau, tenant le manche avec fermeté, avant de s'approcher davantage de sa victime. Et en un bref instant, il vint saisir avec dextérité l'oreille droite de cette dernière, la mutilant sans une once d'hésitation. Heureusement que le plus jeune n'était plus présent dans la pièce, car pour sûr, il aurait vomi tout ce que contenait son estomac tant cette scène était épouvantable. Livaï était dépourvu de toute humanité, et ce fut dans cette optique qu'il continua à massacrer littéralement sa victime.

Lorsqu'il eut quasiment terminé, il ne restait plus grand chose de l'être humain qui était face à lui, il attrapa par la suite l'objet en bois qu'il avait posé, il y avait de nombreuses minutes maintenant, et le contempla avec intérêt. Les clous qui ornaient le bout de l'objet étaient encore tâchés du sang de la femme, ce qui excita tout particulièrement l'ébène lorsqu'il se souvint l'avoir fracassé contre les genoux de cette dernière. Il plaça alors le bout de l'objet face à l'entrejambe de sa victime, le fixant avec un regard brûlant d'une colère sans pareille, prêt à la lui broyer jusqu'à ce qui n'en reste plus rien. L'homme n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais tant qu'il ressentait encore une quelconque douleur, cela était largement suffisant pour Livaï. Avant d'en finir avec le responsable de ses angoisses et tourments, il prononça ces quelques mots, d'une voix peu intense, mais tout de même ferme.

\- Avant de t'envoyer rejoindre cette sorcière en enfer, j'aimerai t'avouer quelque chose, "Daddy". Même si je t'en veux, même si tu es responsable du dégoût que j'ai envers moi-même, grâce à vous deux, je suis fort, je suis dans la réalité, je suis bien plus fort et loin d'être quelqu'un de vulnérable. Alors je tenais à vous remercier, à vous deux d'avoir créé ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez fait du mal, je vous en fais en retour. Ce n'est qu'une simple histoire de vengeance. Et si Eren, un jour, décidait de se venger de moi, je ne lui en voudrai pas, car c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, tu comprends ?

Il prit une pause de quelques secondes dans son récit, prenant une longue inspiration tandis qu'il fermait brièvement les yeux, puis il finit par les ouvrir de nouveau afin de faire face une dernière fois à son ancien père adoptif pédophile. Et ce fut alors avec tous les salaces et affreux souvenirs en tête qu'il donna un violent coup dans son entrejambe, les clous lui déchiquetant la chair sans retenue, le sang giclait de partout. Ce geste odieux et inhumain lui procura un ultime sentiment de satisfaction, il avait du mal à respirer tant il était submergé d'adrénaline. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle sensation d'accomplissement. Ce geste était bourré de signification, il venait de réduire en miette la virilité de ce monstre, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il continua alors à le marteler de coups à cet endroit, hurlant sa colère à plein poumons, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, et il continua de le frapper avec l'objet contendant et plein de sang, dirigeant les coups sur son crâne, son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien.

La combinaison et le visage tâchés de sang, il respirait avec difficulté, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. L'objet dans la main, le long de son corps, il le laissait se balancer très légèrement, tandis que de nombreuses gouttes de ce liquide épais et écarlate s'écrasaient sur le sol. Face au carnage qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, il fixait les deux corps sans vie dans un état pitoyable. Le calme était revenu, inondant la pièce d'une atmosphère morbide. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin dans un meurtre, même celui de son père ne l'avait pas tant transcendé. Et ce fut à ce moment précis, alors que ce sentiment étranger était présent dans tout son corps, qu'il se dit qu'il avait vraiment aimé cela. Bien au-delà du sexe, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'adrénaline, et que si c'était à refaire, il s'en ferait une joie. Tel un jeune prédateur goutant pour la première fois au sang, il venait de vivre une expérience unique, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cet immense sentiment de satisfaction et d'accomplissement.

Il finit par pousser un long soupir, comme pour se sortir de ces pensées impures, puis il attrapa un des draps qu'il avait pris au préalable chez la vieille dame, afin d'y couvrir ses instruments dont il se débarrasserait plus tard. Il enroula ce dernier autour des objets couverts de sang, puis il les rangea dans son sac noir, tout cela dans un silence macabre. Il se défit ensuite de sa combinaison, la laissant sur le sol froid en béton, à côté de ses deux victimes. Ses vêtements qui furent protégés des nombreuses giclées d'hémoglobine étaient intactes, bien que son visage lui, qu'il n'avait pas couvert, était taché de ce même sang. Il se disait alors qu'il devrait se laver le visage, car même s'il était fier de ses actes, il trouvait ce liquide répugnant.

A ce moment précis, il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état il était. Certes cette vengeance lui avait fait un bien fou, mais après coup, il avait comme un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Comme si tout cela n'avait pas suffit. Car il avait aimé le rôle qu'il avait endossé. Ce rôle de justicier inhumain, faisant payer la cruauté par sa propre forme de cruauté. Bon sang qu'il avait aimé cela. Malheureusement, il ne savait absolument pas comment les choses allaient se passer dans le futur, comment il réagirait, comment allait être sa vie. Le concept de vie normale était impossible évidemment, ça il le savait depuis très longtemps, d'ailleurs Erwin avait été le roi des cons, voire même naïf, à essayer de le rendre normal. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir tenté le coup, car tout cela partait d'une bonne intention.

Subitement, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte de l'absence d'Eren qui se faisait bien trop longue. En effet, jusque-là, le manque de présence du châtain n'était pas sa préoccupation prioritaire, mais à présent, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer cet imbécile. Et il fallait bien dire qu'il était plutôt inquiet à présent. Inquiet que son abruti de partenaire ait fait une bêtise, vu dans l'état où il l'avait laissé avant de quitter le sous-sol.

Livaï s'empressa de remonter les escaliers, sortant donc de la pièce où les corps inertes et mutilés étaient laissés pour compte, puis il se rendit tout aussi rapidement à l'étage, l'appréhension pouvant se lire aisément sur son visage. N'étant absolument pas sur ses gardes, il était monté sans arme pour se défendre, car la panique l'avait privé de toutes formes de réflexions intelligentes. Une fois à l'étage, il fouilla toutes les pièces. La salle de bain, les toilettes, la chambre des vieux, sans succès. Aucune trace du châtain. Il continua alors son inspection, puis il finit par hésiter lorsqu'il fut face à la porte de son ancienne chambre. Ce sentiment de dégoût revint rapidement à la charge, lui lacérant l'estomac.

Il resta de longues secondes immobile face à cette dernière, sans bouger, la main sur la poignée. Les souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement, tout ce qu'il avait enduré comme ignominies dans cette chambre de malheur. Subitement, par un élan de courage, il finit par ouvrir violemment la porte après avoir poussé un long soupir, et pénétra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était identique à ses souvenirs, d'une décoration impersonnelle, sombre et lugubre, sans la moindre trace de jouets ou de quelconques objets pouvant s'identifier à l'enfance.

Tandis qu'il zieutait la pièce avec intérêt et appréhension, ce qu'il vit sous ses yeux le pétrifia. Eren se trouvait là, assit sur le sol, contre le mur, mais il n'était pas seul. Certes, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, à peine, se trouvait à ses côtés, le visage complètement inexpressif. Il était tout frêle, les jambes repliées contre son petit torse, il fixait à présent le sadique de service avec des yeux incroyablement ternes, un regard qui n'avait plus aucune innocence, un regard qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir, surtout en voyant le visage ensanglanté de Livaï. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts, de grands yeux noisettes, et un visage fin dont les joues étaient légèrement creusées, démontrant qu'il devait être sous-alimenté.

A ce moment précis, Livaï ne savait pas s'il était stupéfait de découvrir la présence d'une troisième personne, ou s'il était stupéfait de la ressemblance du gamin avec lui-même quand il avait son âge. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait l'impression de faire face à son horrible enfance, et il était complètement abasourdi par ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait de nombreuses ecchymoses sur les bras ainsi que sur son abdomen, le noiraud pouvait aisément les reconnaître, d'une part car le garçon n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de pyjama trois fois trop grand pour lui, mais aussi car il avait eut exactement les mêmes à son âge, d'où ce sentiment de "déjà-vu". Cette vision d'horreur le déstabilisa complètement, et tandis qu'il ne cessait de déshabiller l'enfant du regard, Eren finit par prononcer ces quelques mots, sortant l'ébène de ses pensées les plus noires.

\- I-il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital Livaï, il a besoin de soins.

Lentement, le plus vieux porta alors son attention sur son interlocuteur, ses yeux tout aussi inexpressifs fixaient à présent le châtain pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par hocher légèrement la tête, comme pour lui faire part de son accord. Eren semblait rassuré par la réaction de son homologue, cela pouvait se lire sur son visage qui s'apaisait progressivement. Subitement, le noiraud tendit la main vers Eren, prononçant cette surprenante demande, d'un ton calme.

\- Rend-moi l'arme, Eren.

A sa plus grande surprise, Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment la soudaine volonté du plus vieux, mais ayant toute confiance en lui, il s'exécuta. Il se releva lentement, puis sortit l'arme de la poche de son sweat afin de la lui remettre, sans aucunes arrière pensées. Sa naïveté était écoeurante, du moins aux yeux de Livaï, mais il ne fit aucunement part de son ressenti, son attention étant totalement occupée par le gosse qui se trouvait assit sur le sol face à lui. Lorsqu'il eut enfin l'arme dans la main, il ne tarda absolument pas à la pointer d'un mouvement violent sur l'enfant. Tout se passa très vite, et la réactivité d'Eren était surprenante, car au moment où son homologue avait menacé le gosse avec l'arme, le châtain s'empressa de se jeter sur l'arme afin de la dévier de sa trajectoire, s'exclamant d'une voix tiraillée entre la colère et la panique.

\- Mais t'es complètement fou ou quoi ?!

Sa réaction surprit l'ébène, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'oppose à sa décision. Enfin, c'était une réaction tout à fait normale, n'importe qui aurait réagi pareil, mais pas pour Livaï. Il fronça alors violemment les sourcils, irrité que sa décision soit désapprouvée par cet idiot de service, et il ne se retint absolument pas de le lui montrer. Il le saisit alors par le col de son sweat, avant de lui porter brutalement son poing dans la figure, s'exclamant d'une voix remplie de rage.

\- Toi t'es complètement con ? Il a vu nos visages, tu saisis ? Si on le laisse en vie il nous dénoncera, abruti !

Suite à ce coup brutal, Eren tomba sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur, totalement désemparé rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que le noiraud manquait autant d'empathie au point d'assassiner un enfant innocent. C'était la goutte de trop pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était totalement impuissant face à cette horrible décision. Sa détermination était telle, qu'il finit par se relever rapidement, le regard brûlant d'une insanité à glacer le sang, dont le visage était à présent animé d'une frénésie sans pareille. Il se jeta alors sur l'ébène après lui avoir à son tour porté son poing à la figure, l'immobilisant avec le poids de son propre corps, tandis qu'il était à présent à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains vinrent rapidement serrer le cou de l'ébène afin de l'étrangler, bien qu'il eut du mal à exercer une poigne raisonnable, car la blessure sur l'une de ces dernières obstruait sa détermination meurtrière. Un sourire malsain habillait son visage effrayant, bien qu'il restait silencieux, tentant de serrer le cou de son homologue afin qu'il trépasse. Le noiraud ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, le visage déformé par une folie frénétique, dans un rire qui sonnait incroyablement faux. Il s'exclama alors avec une légère difficulté, dans un large sourire carnassier.

\- Enfin on se retrouve mon cher Eren, tu m'as manqué tu sais, je me suis senti trahi par ton absence dans un moment si crucial. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'as eu peur ? C'est très décevant, on aurait tellement pu s'amuser ensemble.

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Laisse donc la peur pour l'autre tantouze émotive, qui m'a pris pour une putain de roue de secours. Moi, le moment où je pourrai vraiment m'amuser avec toi, c'est lorsque j'aurai réussi à te tuer. D'ailleurs j'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer, non ? En parlant de peur, tu ne ressens donc rien face à cette mort imminente ? T'es vraiment le plus grand détraqué que j'ai rencontré, Livaï Ackerman.

Le sourire du châtain disparu lors de sa prise de parole, tandis qu'il était bien déterminé à tuer son bourreau, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il tenta de serrer davantage son cou, grimaçant légèrement de douleur en sentant les plaies de sa main faire des siennes, mais sa détermination ne changea pas pour autant. Malgré le fait que Livaï avait quelque peu du mal à respirer, il ne semblait pas du tout affolé par la situation, bien au contraire, il en était amusé. Cela énerva le plus jeune, qui ne tarda pas à donner de nouveau un violent coup de poing sur son visage, irrité par le regard moqueur de l'ébène. Ce dernier ne se retint pas de cracher sa salive ensanglantée suite à ce coup violent, mais lorsque sa patience et son amusement finirent par prendre fin, d'un mouvement brusque il échangea les rôles, se retrouvant alors sur le châtain, le dominant de tout son poids. Il plongea son regard anthracite et perçant dans celui de ce dernier, avant de prononcer, d'un ton calme et maîtrisé.

\- Tu n'as jamais tué personne toi, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Tu en as une folle envie, mais tu n'as jamais réussi à passer le pas. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre nous, Eren. Pour moi, cela ne m'est pas inconnu, je n'ai alors aucune difficulté à passer à l'acte, aucune appréhension. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui. Etrangler quelqu'un, ce n'est pas juste serrer ses mains autour de son cou, non. Tu dois lui broyer la trachée, afin que l'air ne passe plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Comme ça, regarde.

Alors qu'Eren pensait que le noiraud allait tenter de l'étrangler, la main de ce dernier vint subitement et brusquement saisir le petit cou frêle de l'enfant à leurs côtés, qui était resté un spectateur silencieux mais tétanisé de peur, le faisant suffoquer et pleurer amèrement de douleur, tandis que ses petites mains s'agrippèrent désespérément au poignet de son assaillant, lui griffant la peau sans retenue. Alors que sa main se resserrait violemment sur la gorge infantile de sa nouvelle victime, étant bien décidé à le tuer, Livaï fixait alors le châtain avec un regard empli de défi, tel un professeur donnant une leçon à son élève, faisant atrocement souffrir le gosse qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

\- Si tu souhaites m'étrangler, fais-le bien, Eren.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

[ **NDA** : Salut ! Bon alors je m'excuse encore pour le retard, je déteste ça en plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, nous arrivons à la fin malheureusement, mais j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à une autre fanfiction, avec le même pairing, enfin l'idée germe dans ma tête, donc je verrai bien si cela aboutit à quelque chose mdrr. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, et je vais faire en sorte de mettre moins de temps à poster la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera toujours très plaisir. A la prochaine ! :) ]

Eren fixait l'enfant agonisant ainsi que son bourreau à tour de rôle, quelques perles de sueur roulaient contre sa tempe, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que l'ébène irait jusqu'à étrangler un petit garçon innocent. Etait-ce pour le tester ? Il avait certes des doutes, mais cela n'était pas impossible, car la façon dont le noiraud le regardait, avec cette lueur de défit dans le regard, il attendait quelque chose de sa part, il en était quasiment certain. Du moins il l'espérait, car il ne souhaitait pas assister à une telle mise à mort. Ce fut alors avec le plus grand calme qu'il se prononça, sa voix se faisant basse et maîtrisée, contrastant avec celle de son autre lui plus faible et avec la voix rocailleuse de celui qui voulait tuer le plus vieux.

\- J'ai compris le message, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Laisse-le tranquille, il a assez souffert.

Suite à ces surprenantes paroles, Livaï fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cet Eren-là ait de la compassion pour quelqu'un, car il pensait vraiment qu'ils étaient pareils, sans aucune empathie. Et c'est en remarquant cela qu'il comprit qu'une troisième personnalité avait fait son apparition via l'esprit fissuré de son homologue.

\- T'es qui toi ? balança l'ébène d'un ton nonchalant, sans relâcher la pression sur la gorge de l'enfant.

\- Celui qui t'a pris dans ses bras et réconforté cette nuit-là parce que tu chouinais comme un bébé, rétorqua le châtain avec un léger sourire malsain.

Livaï ne répondit rien face à cette pique envoyée de front, le fixant sans aucune émotion, seules les suffocations du petit être agonisant comblaient le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Le châtain ne tarda pas à s'exprimer à nouveau, après avoir fait mollement craquer sa nuque.

\- Relâche-le et regarde-le bien, il a exactement le même regard que toi cette nuit-là. Tu veux tuer la seule personne qui pourrait te comprendre ? La seule qui a vécu la même chose que toi ? Montre-lui plutôt ce que tu as fait dans ce sous-sol, ce même sous-sol où elle vous enfermait pendant des jours en vous affamant.

Eren finit par hausser les épaules, dans un long soupir, comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça au fond, car son ton était complètement détaché, étranger au problème. Mais comme il avait tout de même de l'empathie pour l'enfant, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier succombe, alors il rajouta d'un ton neutre ces derniers mots.

\- Ou alors tue-le, et finis ta vie seul, sans personne pour partager et comprendre ta peine. C'est à toi de voir, tu sais.

\- Ce serait beaucoup plus cruel de le laisser vivre avec ces traumatismes, il finirait par se foutre en l'air je le sais, je suis passé par là, Eren. rétorqua Livaï, tandis qu'il desserrait lentement et inconsciemment sa prise autour de la gorge de l'enfant, sans pour autant le relâcher.

Lorsque le garçon reprit une difficile et douloureuse respiration, Eren posa alors son regard sur ce dernier, comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait l'ébène au plus profond de lui. Et bien qu'il ne souhaitait plus dire un mot, dépassé par les évènements, il rétorqua tout de même, d'une voix basse sans décrocher son regard de l'enfant.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a une part de toi qui ne veut pas le faire, qui espérait que je me mette en travers de ton chemin. Parce qu'au fond, il te rappelle une période qui t'horripile. Mais tu vois aussi en lui celui que tu étais à son âge dans une détresse inimaginable, tu as envie de le sauver, arrête de te mentir. Alors relâche-le, et terminez le travail ensemble.

Livaï passa sa main libre sur son visage, comme pour essayer de calmer son trouble et ainsi pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses actes. Ce garçon lui rappelait tellement cette horrible période, serait-il capable de supporter tout cela, ou devrait-il simplement le tuer et passer à autre chose ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la meilleure solution, mais il savait pertinemment qu'à cette époque, il aurait aimé que ce genre de miracle se produise. Que quelqu'un vienne le libérer de cet enfer, quelqu'un qui soit aussi passé par là, et qui le guide, lui apprenne à vivre avec, à supporter toutes ces infâmes images qui défilaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Quelqu'un qui lui montre comment exorciser ce mal atroce, à trouver un défouloir pour cette immense colère qui le consume, pourrait-il être cette personne ? Eren était certes quelqu'un d'assez faible, mais il avait toujours de bonnes idées. C'était lui qui avait pensé à la vengeance, et à présent, il lui proposait de faire de l'enfant son partenaire.

Après quelques instants dans une longue et profonde réflexion, Livaï finit par relâcher complètement la gorge du jeune enfant, le laissant lourdement tomber contre le mur tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout ? Et si cela se passait mal, Livaï n'aurait qu'à l'achever, ce serait très facile. Pourquoi avait-il capituler si vite ? Car c'était un défi pour lui. Il s'était toujours posé la question : Et si j'avais pu être sauvé, qu'aurait été ma vie ? Grâce à cet enfant, il pourrait enfin avoir la réponse à cette énigme qui le torturait depuis de nombreuses années.

Alors qu'ils descendaient tous les trois les escaliers en bois, Livaï somma au châtain d'aller les attendre dans la voiture, car cela ne le concernait plus désormais. Il voulait être seul avec le garçon, juste tous les deux, il voulait que ce dernier constate par lui-même que cet enfer avait définitivement pris fin. Le châtain ne s'était pas opposé à sa volonté, ne souhaitant pas de nouveau avoir à assister à ce massacre inhumain. Il sortit donc le la grande bâtisse, allant les attendre dans la voiture.

Les deux garçons descendirent donc jusqu'au sous-sol, Livaï prenant soin de tenir fermement la petite main frêle du gamin afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas, ne sachant absolument pas comment il allait réagir face à toute cette violence et il avait tout sauf envie de se mettre à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les deux cadavres inertes, Livaï fut plus que surpris par la réaction du plus jeune, et pour cause. Ce dernier n'avait absolument aucune réaction. Il restait immobile, les yeux ternes dont des cernes prononcées épousaient le bord de ces derniers. Il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre fuite d'émotion. Ni de joie, ni de répulsion, absolument rien. Aucune empathie. Cette maison était une véritable usine à psychopathes. Et ce spectacle silencieux emplissait le coeur de Livaï de joie, mais surtout d'espoir. Il était comme lui, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait. A force de voir des atrocités tous les jours, pendant des années, à subir les pires sévices, on devient complètement hermétique à la violence. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible à présent, cet enfant avait vécu les mêmes choses que lui. Peut-être pas aussi longtemps, mais assez pour avoir été détruit psychologiquement.

Tandis qu'il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, il l'alluma silencieusement, et ce fut en soufflant son épaisse fumée blanchâtre qu'il prononça cette phrase d'un ton légèrement amusé comme pour cacher son trouble.

\- D'abord, il me demandait comment s'était passée ma journée, ensuite il approchait sa main de mon visage, me disant que tout allait bien se passer. Mais ça ne se passait jamais bien. Je fermais les yeux et je m'imaginais ailleurs, attendant qu'il termine ce qu'il avait à faire. Et quand il avait fini, je restais dans mon coin en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, afin de ne pas lui donner envie de revenir.

Il fit une pause dans son récit, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux afin de les plaquer en arrière, tandis que l'enfant restait silencieux, telle une coquille vide, il écoutait simplement son ainé parler, bien que ces anecdotes lui étaient amèrement familières.

\- Regarde ce que je lui ai fait, ça te plait ? Je ne pourrai pas te dire lequel des deux a le plus souffert, c'était des douleurs différentes, mais crois-moi, ils ont payé leurs dettes. Le coeur de la vieille a lâché alors que je n'avais dépecé que soixante pourcent de son corps. Elle n'était pas aussi solide que je le pensais.

Un fin et léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres du plus vieux, rendant son visage plus qu'effrayant, tandis qu'il passa sa langue lentement sur ces dernières, avant de tirer longuement sur sa cigarette. Il se prononça ensuite à nouveau, beaucoup plus bavard que d'habitude.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Suite à cette question, l'enfant ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le plus vieux, étant complètement hypnotisé par les deux cadavres en face de lui. Jusque là, il les avait fixé en silence, mais il finit alors par murmurer d'une voix morne, révélant donc son identité.

\- Ulrich Muller, monsieur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, idiot. Moi c'est Livaï Ackerman.

Tout en gardant sa clope entre ses lèvres, Livaï relâcha alors la main de ledit Ulrich, avant d'aller fouiller à nouveau dans son sac de sport noir. Il en sortit deux petits bidons d'essence, en donnant un au gamin, l'incitant à le prendre sans poser de questions. Il lui expliqua alors son geste, le visage complètement neutre, sans jamais avoir changé le ton de sa voix.

\- Asperge d'essence celui que tu détestes le plus, Ulrich.

Après que l'incompréhension ait quitté son visage, le garçon obéit sagement à son ainé, laissant couler maladroitement le liquide transparent sur le corps de l'homme mort en face de lui. Il avait fait son choix, et tout comme Livaï, c'était cet homme qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Celui qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir. Cet être immonde, cette erreur de la nature. Livaï était quasiment sûr que cette expérience allait panser les blessures du plus jeune, comme une thérapie. Le fait de brûler littéralement le corps de son père adoptif allait être une libération. Même si les flammes allaient s'occuper des deux corps ensembles, le choix du garçon était symbolique. Lorsqu'ils eut terminé d'asperger les corps d'essence, Livaï prépara son sac afin d'être prêt à quitter les lieux une fois que le feu se serait propagé. Il revint ensuite aux côtés de l'enfant, lui reprenant la main, au cas où il réagirait mal, puis de sa main libre, il lui tendit sa cigarette consumée au trois quart.

Ulrich le fixa longuement, avant d'enfin porter son attention sur le mégot fumant. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre le geste de son ainé. En effet, c'était donc à lui de démarrer le feu. Il fut quelque peu touché par cette attention, ayant comme l'impression que Livaï avait de la considération pour lui, qu'il était prêt à partager jusqu'à même les tâches de sa propre vengeance. Bien qu'il ait tenté de l'étrangler, Ulrich ne lui en voulait pas, n'était pas non plus effrayé, car à vrai dire, il avait vécu des choses bien pires que cela. Mais surtout, son sauveur avait tant de points communs avec lui que ça le rassurait, car il était sûrement le seul avec qui il pourrait en parler, sans se faire juger, sans qu'on le regarde avec pitié.

Il saisit donc le mégot qui continuait de se consumer du bout de ses petits et fins doigts, puis il fixait les deux corps aspergés de liquide face à lui, d'un regard neutre. Et sans se faire prier davantage, il jeta l'objet d'un mouvement furtif, ce dernier ne tardant pas à faire embraser les victimes, par ce bûcher insolite, afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de leurs méfaits. Les flammes d'un orange qui tirait sur un jaune vif se reflétaient dans leurs yeux ternes, jusqu'à ce que ceux de Livaï finissent par pétiller d'un plaisir incommensurable. Le sentiment qu'il eurent à ce moment précis était unique en son genre. Le feu qui brûlait dans de nombreux bruits de craquements semblait comme purifier leur âmes meurtries, il nettoyait tout sur son passage, comme si cet horrible passé n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsque les flammes ainsi que la fumée qu'elles émanaient étaient devenues trop dangereuses, Livaï finit par tourner le dos à ce spectacle, serrant fermement la main de l'enfant, puis il monta les escaliers deux par deux afin de quitter cette maudite maison. Ils empruntèrent les petites ruelles sombres, jusqu'à retrouver la voiture à l'arrêt, quelques minutes plus tard.

Eren était en train d'attendre sur le siège passager, et fut alors rassuré en voyant son aîné s'installer au volant de la voiture. Il ne prit malgré tout pas la peine de poser la moindre question sur la présence du garçon sur la banquette arrière, ayant déjà deviné qu'un lien fort s'était tissé entre eux. Un lien qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, car ils étaient bien plus proches que le châtain l'avait été avec son aîné. Cela lui faisait tout de même plaisir que l'ébène ait décidé de revenir sur sa décision, mais surtout qu'il ait écouté le conseil de son cadet, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque-là.

Livaï était vraiment quelqu'un d'imprévisible, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa tête, de ce qu'il était capable de faire d'une seconde à l'autre, et cela rendait la situation toujours plus délicate. Jamais il ne se remettait en question sur ses propres actes, car il voyait les choses différemment que le commun des mortels. C'était ce qui le rendait si fascinant aux yeux du châtain, il avait cette spontanéité, cette absence d'hésitation qui le rendait si fort, intouchable. Il était extraordinaire.

\- ...ren ? Oï, Eren !

Une voix le fit immédiatement quitter ses pensées, tandis qu'il porta son attention sur le noiraud, ce dernier étant concentré sur la route après avoir allumé sa cigarette. Malgré le fait qu'Eren était maintenant disposé à l'écouter, aucun son ne pouvait passer ses lèvres. Mais son aîné n'attendait pas spécialement la moindre parole de sa part, ne cherchant qu'à attirer son attention. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin, il lui confia cette soudaine révélation , après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à réfléchir.

\- Tu avais raison tu sais, le fait de les punir m'a vraiment libéré d'un poids immense, à un tel point que je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer.

Il fit une pause dans son récit, tandis qu'il zieutait dans le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer que le gamin dormait bel et bien, car il n'aimerait pas que son nouveau protégé apprenne la nouvelle de cette façon. Lorsqu'il en eut le coeur net, il reprit alors la parole d'une voix grave et cinglante.

\- Il y a une chose que je n'avais pas prévu, Eren. Je savais que j'étais capable de commettre des atrocités à en faire rougir le diable lui-même, même si je n'étais jamais allé aussi loin dans cette violence, je savais que je n'aurai aucun mal à le faire.

Il prit une seconde pause, comme s'il hésitait, chose qui était complètement étrangère pour lui habituellement, tout en tirant longuement sur sa clope, puis ce fut lorsqu'il cracha la fumée épaisse de sa cigarette qu'il lui lança cette révélation, telle une bombe, tout en le fixant avec des yeux perçants et remplis de détermination.

\- J'ai adoré ça. Découper la chair, tout ce sang, cette folie qui m'étourdit, entendre tous ces hurlements telle une mélodie qui me caresse délicieusement les tympans. J'en veux plus, jusqu'à en être écoeuré.

Il reposa de nouveau son attention sur la route, laissant son cadet sans voix, tandis qu'il continuait de fumer lentement, laissant ce silence angoissant s'immiscer un bref instant entre eux. Il reprit soudainement la parole, sentant le regard ahuri de son homologue le dévisager.

-J'ai un contact qui habite à deux heures de Berlin, il pourra m'aider à étancher cette nouvelle soif. Mais avant cela, j'aimerai que tu me dises où tu voudrais que je te dépose. Dans la capitale c'est impossible, mais s'il y a un endroit où tu souhaiterais aller, je t'y conduirai, prends cela comme un geste te démontrant ma gratitude.

Ce sentiment d'abandon, il le ressentait à nouveau. Une douleur qui lui lacérait le coeur, et lui tordait l'estomac. Livaï allait-il encore l'abandonner, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? N'était-ce pas encore suffisant ? Il détestait cet horrible sentiment, malgré le fait qu'il pensait que son aîné ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, ce dernier avait encore changé d'avis. Pourquoi cherchait-il constamment à se débarrasser de lui ? Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il le laissait le suivre sans avoir la moindre réticence, de façon totalement naturelle. Eren poussa alors un long soupir, tout en susurrant ces quelques mots avec une pointe de colère et de conviction.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me séparerai jamais de toi, alors arrête de vouloir toujours te débarrasser de moi, ça commence vraiment à m'énerver.

\- Je n'essaye pas de me débarrasser de toi, lança Livaï d'une voix monocorde. T'as encore la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec ta famille, avec ta mère, alors pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à suivre quelqu'un comme moi ? Si j'avais la chance que tu as, je ne me poserai aucune question, alors arrête de faire des caprices dignes d'un enfant et va retrouver ta famille.

Et voilà, il recommençait avec ça. Il se permettait de faire les choix à sa place, sans connaître la moindre chose sur le passé du châtain, et malgré cela il pensait savoir ce qui était bon pour lui ou pas. Malgré l'avertissement de ce dernier, Livaï persistait et le blessait au plus haut point. Il ne savait rien de son passé et se permettait de lui donner des leçons, comme si retrouver sa famille était la meilleure solution. Quel abruti. Face à l'entêtement de son ainé, Eren finit par comprendre, et admettre, que leurs sentiments n'étaient absolument pas réciproques. Finalement, le noiraud pouvait très bien survivre seul, sans sa compagnie, il ne dépendait absolument pas de lui, il n'en avait rien à faire à vrai dire, tandis que pour le plus jeune, c'était l'inverse. Ce dernier dépendait complètement de lui, il lui vouait désormais une dévotion absolue. Malgré sa personnalité bancale qui persistait à vouloir le tuer, il avait besoin de lui pour survivre. De nombreuses larmes refaisaient surface, tandis qu'il semblait à bout, comme piégé dans une situation insurmontable, absente de toutes solutions.

\- Ma mère n'a plus besoin de moi, lança le plus jeune d'une voix chevrotante, à bout de nerfs. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux, suite au départ de mon père, elle a sombré lentement dans la dépression. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu, que sa vie s'était brusquement arrêtée. Lorsqu'elle avait ses périodes de fatigues aigues, je n'osais jamais voir son visage s'abimer à cause de la dépression, ses yeux ternes, qui ne cessaient de hurler son refus de continuer de vivre. Elle était fatiguée de vivre, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Je restais dans ma chambre, laissant notre maison devenir de plus en plus insalubre, et je ne faisais rien pour l'aider, je me voilais la face, me disant simplement que si je ne la voyais pas, cette situation n'existerait pas. Cela a duré plusieurs mois, voire même une année entière, jusqu'au jour où elle a complètement pété les plombs. Elle est entrée dans ma chambre, les yeux inondés de larmes, et m'a supplié à genoux de mettre fin à ses souffrances, car elle n'arrivait pas à le faire d'elle-même. Bien-sûr, j'ai refusé catégoriquement, et elle me suppliait encore et encore, elle m'effrayait. Elle me traitait de lâche, me reprochant de ne pas l'aimer assez pour l'aider, que c'était de ma faute si elle souffrait comme ça. Et subitement, j'avais eu comme le sentiment que quelqu'un tentait de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, de régler le problème à ma place car j'étais trop faible pour le faire. Depuis ce jour, il est présent à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, il m'aide à surmonter chaque épreuve que je rencontre. Mais à cause de toi, je suis en mauvais termes avec lui, parce que je l'empêche de s'en prendre à toi. Si je le relâchais complètement, il te tuerait, sans aucune hésitation, et je pense que tu lui donnes de plus en plus raison à force de vouloir te débarrasser de moi, parce que ça me fait du mal tu comprends ?

Bon sang, sa tête le faisait souffrir le martyre, une violente migraine s'était emparée de lui, il avait comme l'impression que son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur, à la limite de l'explosion. Un violent et fort conflit se faisait ressentir au plus profond de lui, tandis qu'il avait les mains plaquées sur son visage, murmurant de nombreuses phrases incompréhensibles, comme s'il s'adressait à ses différentes personnalités qui se battaient pour avoir le contrôle de son corps et son esprit. De nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, la douleur étant plus qu'insupportable, tandis qu'il grinçait violemment des dents sans pour autant cessé de susurrer des mots sans aucun sens entre eux.

\- Eren qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Livaï, complètement impuissant face à cette situation inattendue et toutes ces révélations.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur une route de campagne, Eren finit subitement par retrouver le calme intérieur. Il avait le regard terne, un visage sans aucune expression, il semblait serein et absolument maître de la situation. Et alors qu'il posa les yeux sur la fenêtre de son côté, il ordonna vivement, d'une voix intransigeante.

\- Arrête la voiture.

Livaï le fixa subitement en fronçant les sourcils face à l'incompréhension dans laquelle le mettait le plus jeune, mais il s'exécuta sans discuter. Lorsqu'il enclencha le frein à main, Eren posa son regard menaçant sur lui, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix plus que glaçante.

\- Tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi car tu penses que nous sommes différents, arrête de chercher constamment des excuses comme ma famille ou des conneries dans le genre, tu m'énerves. Tu ne sais rien de mon passé, alors arrête de t'en servir en faisant comme si tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Je vais te montrer que moi je suis quelqu'un de sincère contrairement à toi.

Il ne chercha même pas à recevoir une réponse de la part de son aîné, il se contenta simplement de fouiller dans le grand sac de sport noir à l'arrière. Lorsqu'il sortit de ce dernier le couteau de la plus grande taille, il descendit de la voiture sans un mot, cachant l'objet dans son dos. Il attendit quelques instants que le groupe de trois jeunes qu'il avait repéré de loin soient à son niveau, le visage toujours inexpressif. Ces jeunes personnes devaient très certainement rentrer d'une soirée bien arrosée, car ils titubaient et parlaient fort, ne se rendant même pas compte de sa présence pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des jeunes hommes s'approche d'Eren, le visage à la fois inquiet mais curieux.

\- Vous êtes tombés en panne ? demanda l'un des jeunes tout en ayant du mal à articuler.

Le châtain gardait le visage inexpressif, comme s'il n'avait aucune appréhension sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Son visage était tellement vide d'expression qu'il en était effrayant. Et sans dire aucun mot, dans un geste vif et contrôlé, il finit par planter la lame dans la gorge de son interlocuteur, la sectionnant ensuite d'un mouvement bref et précis. Le sang gicla sur son visage ainsi que sur ses vêtements. Pendant un court instant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Puis subitement, les deux jeunes restant se mirent à courir afin d'échapper au même destin funeste que leur défunt ami. Mais Eren ne semblait pas en avoir terminé, il se mit lui-même à les poursuivre, n'ayant aucun mal à les rattraper, car lui était sobre et bien lucide comparé aux deux autres.

Il passa violement son bras autour du cou d'un des jeunes hommes restants, puis il planta brutalement la lame du couteau dans sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier rende son dernier souffle. Il le relâcha alors lentement, le laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol en béton, inerte, avant de s'occuper du dernier. Celui-ci venait de trébucher, tremblant de peur, tandis qu'il le suppliait de l'épargner. Eren s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui, le visage toujours aussi hermétique. Et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il vint alors planter de nombreuses fois la lame de son couteau dans le visage de sa dernière victime, sans la moindre hésitation. Lorsqu'il en eut terminé, il respira calmement, fixant un point invisible sur la route tandis qu'il gardait le couteau ensanglanté dans sa main.

Livaï ayant assisté à toute la scène après être descendu de la voiture, fixait le châtain avec de grands yeux, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir semblait improbable il y en encore quelques minutes. Mais malgré sa surprise immense, ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux, car ce spectacle lui avait procuré une excitation sans pareille, comme si son rêve devenait enfin réalité. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de prendre la parole en premier, car son cadet le devança, mais il gardait tout de même un sourire assez effrayant, tant il était empli d'une fierté malsaine.

\- Tu vois, j'en suis tout autant capable que toi, et je recommencerai si tu me le demandes, lança le châtain d'une voix grave et monocorde. Mais si jamais tu recommences à lui faire du mal, à le repousser et à l'abandonner, je te ferai exactement la même chose, Livaï. Et cette fois il ne me retiendra pas, car il m'a donné l'autorisation. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à en arriver là, même si l'idée de te découper en morceaux me fait rêver.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
